Mermaid SunnyWorld
by The Other
Summary: The guys from SunnyWorld are a bit different this time... :  #Mermaids #AU #OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Whelp. There's a storyline involved and everything.**_

* * *

><p>"Being single isn't that bad." DPS reassured RL, lifting his head to the warm rays of sun.<p>

"Like you can talk." RL laughed. "You've been with DYS for as long as I can remember."

"DYS and I didn't get together straight away! And I was around a lot longer before you got here." DPS protested. "And I was single all that time."

"Dude, we're the same age. It doesn't count."

DPS rolled his eyes, laughing and wading knee-deep into the water, despite the cold.

"How are you and DYS doing, anyway?"

DPS just smiled, biting his lower lip coyly. "We're good."

RL raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. That all?"

DPS nodded, wading out further until his hips were submerged.

"It's getting cold." DPS noted, and RL nodded, watching him come back in from the waves.

The sun was slowly falling, about ten minutes away from dipping below the horizon.

"We should head back."

RL heaved a sigh. Everyone else was back at the beach-house, getting ready for their annual party. Somehow that wasn't appealing.

"We're almost to the end…"

"Yeah, but it's my house. God knows what they're doing to it." DPS sighed at RL's longing look. "You can stay if you want. You've got your phone?"

RL's eyes lit up and he nodded. "I'll be back in like…twenty minutes."

"You better. We'll send a search party if you're not back in half an hour or answering your phone." DPS grinned, giving him a brief wave before jogging back down the beach.

RL sighed and continued to the cliff-face at the end of the beach. Jogging slightly, he reached the end after three or four minutes, not sure what to do with himself. He really didn't want to go back. Everyone was so happy and lovely and together and…

Oh jeez, he was starting to sound like CDS. He heaved a sigh and was about to turn around when something caught his eye – a cave.

His brows furrowing, he scrambled over the rocks to the cliff-face, which now still looked like a cliff-face. Squinting, he could tell that it wasn't the cliff wall, but rather an opening. Curious, he stepped inside.

"Hello?" RL called into the darkness.

There was no answer, and it was slowly getting darker and darker.

_To; DPS_

_Give me like, another 20 minutes. I'll be back at 7, yeah?_

Using his phone as a light, RL continued further into the cave, looking around. It was small, and a bit of a tight fit. It smelled wet and damp and like moss, something RL found quite appealing. Everything about his little expedition was so exciting and completely tore his thoughts away from having to spend the night with his friends.

There was a particularly tight part, in which RL had to get on his hands and knees to pass through, but he managed it without struggling too much.

He glanced at the time. He should really be heading back…

But he'd entered a clearing, where a lagoon was almost bubbling around the edges. The cave provided a canopy above the lagoon, but stopped and fanned out onto a secluded part of the beach.

RL was speechless. It was beautiful.

_To; DPS_

_Can I not come home?_

_**From: DPS**_

_**Wait, what? Why?**_

_To; DPS_

…_Never mind. I'll be late. Just…don't worry about me._

_**From: DPS**_

_**Where are you?**_

_To; DPS_

_Exploring._

_**From; DPS**_

_**If you're not back by eight, I'll use the GPS tracker on your phone and come hunt you down.**_

RL chuckled and lay down on the sand, giving a little sigh. The moon was slowly rising, casting a sapphire glow on the water. This was truly amazing.

A small splash made RL sit up, his eyes wide. He looked around, at the water in front of him and the lagoon behind him. Nothing was amiss. He lay against the sand again.

It was probably a falling rock. Or something.

He sat up again with a small huff. It was the something that he was afraid of. With a small sigh, he gently tugged the dark brown regrowth at the back of his head – a horrible habit he had picked up when his natural hair colour suddenly decided that it wanted to be brown instead of blonde.

Now that RL came to think of it, this was probably _something's_ cave. It was their home. Oh god. What if it didn't like trespassers?

RL got up, about to leave, when the lagoon sparkled a little _too _blue.

Well fuck, it was a jellyfish. RL was fleeing from a jellyfish.

A very…triangle…looking jellyfish.

The fuck?

RL inched closer. If it lived in the water, there was at least an 80% chance it couldn't get him while he was on the land. The sharp, sparkling blue thing jerked a bit, and RL noticed that the blue was covered by light grey flimsy stuff. It looked gross.

What the hell was this thing?

RL leaned a little closer, using one hand to steady himself. No matter what happened, he _had _to touch it. It was _really _blue and sparkly. Even if it was a jelly-fish, the top of it wouldn't sting him. He reached out and grabbed at the thing, but it was a lot deeper than he realised.

Water played funny tricks on RL's eyes.

But the triangular blue thing had stopped moving altogether when RL's hand broke the surface of the water.

And then it disappeared.

"Damn." RL muttered. It was _really _pretty.

Suddenly, the water seemed to go still all in the same second, before something tanned and brown broke the surface of the water from below.

It was a man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is probably horribly OOC and such, but there's a reason. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow I'm having fun with this.**_

* * *

><p>RL stared at the man.<p>

The man stared back.

"Hi." RL said dumbly.

RL's eyes raked down the bare torso of this man – his skin glistening with droplets of water, slowly falling onto his perfect stomach. RL could swear that his hair was perfect, even though it had been in the water – it kept its shape despite the water droplets.

"Hi." The man replied cautiously, in turn looking RL up and down.

RL bit his lower lip, tugging at his regrowth. The man's eyes followed the movement, one eyebrow going up. He bobbed closer to the edge, and RL instinctively took a step back.

"What's in your ear?"

_First impressions can be tough. _RL thought.

Of all the things this random, half-naked man could've said on their first meeting, and he goes with _that._

Maybe he was drunk.

RL took another cautious step backwards, his hand going to his ear.

"It's an earring…"

"It shines."

Yep. Drunk.

"Why are you in the water?" RL asked gently. "Is there anyone here with you?"

The man gave RL a half smile. "Of course."

RL ignored him and tried again. "Why are you in the water?"

He scoffed. "You're a human, aren't you?"

_What?_

"What?"

The man sighed. "A human. Mammal. Lives on land, ventures into the water for brief amounts of time."

"You talk like it's a foreign concept." RL muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable round the stranger.

The man's eyes were alight. "Oh but it is."

"Pardon?"

The man just smiled a little, bobbing backwards.

"The world's a lot more than it appears. People hide away because they're not accepted for who they are. Species are long forgotten, because hiding becomes the only thing they can do to stay alive. In the end, we all look at the same moon, and in the end, we're all the same."

RL stared at him in wonder. For an outrageous drunk, his sentences were perfect – his eyes focused and relentlessly boring into RL's.

Maybe he was just a psycho.

"Who are you?" RL asked

"Don't you think the more precise question is: What am I?"

RL rolled his eyes, sick of these games. "You're a person, I want to know your name."

"RS." He replied, and RL nodded. "Yours?"

"RL."

RS nodded with a small smile. "It's destiny then…"

"Excuse me?"

"Our names. They both begin with R."

"Big whoop. I'm going to go now."

RL turned to leave.

"Hey!" RS cried out sharply, grabbing onto the ledge and hoisting himself up, resting on his arms.

_Holy shit his arms. _RL's eyes raked appreciatively over them, before his gaze when back to RS' blue eyes.

"What?"

"I wasn't lying." He said softly. "We all look at the same moon, and we're all the same, but it's our physical differences that divide us."

RL didn't want to listen anymore, but he couldn't seem to turn away. There was just something about this guy that was…simply beautiful.

"What do you want?"

"I want to show you that we're the same, but different."

"I can see you."

"Not all of me." RS whispered, and suddenly he swam over to a shallower part of the lagoon, and RL could've sworn he was seeing things.

His tanned torso dissolved into that weird flimsy dark grey stuff, before a magnificent blue tail with dark blue scales flicked out of the water, arching above RS' head and spraying water droplets everywhere.

RL couldn't.

He just couldn't.

He stumbled backwards, his heart in his throat, his eyes narrowed.

"No…" he hissed. "This is some kind of sick joke."

Behind his panic, RL knew that it wasn't. Besides the fact that the tail was too life-like to be a replica, there was no way any normal human could bend their legs backwards to look like _that._

RS regarded him with serious, sad eyes. "Are you okay?"

RL sunk down the side of the cave wall. "No."

"I'd come and hug you if I could get up."

"I'd rather it if you didn't. Even if you could."

RS' eyes turned a stony grey/blue, cold now, instead of the warm, comforting and completely misleading blue they were before. His eyes narrowed, and he lowered his tail into the water again.

"My sister was right…" RS muttered. "For once."

"You have a sister?"

"And a family." RS confirmed. "But I wouldn't expect you to even fathom something like that." He spat.

RL was taken aback.

"Now hold on." He stood up, his eyes narrowed. "You can't show up here with a _fucking tail _and expect me to be okay. Jesus Christ…" RL ran a hand through his hair, tugging a little at his regrowth again.

"Why do you do that?" RS asked, clearly frustrated.

"Do what?"

"The hair thing. You grab it."

RL frowned, his eyes widening when he realised what he meant. "Oh. I don't know! Can we get back to the subject at hand? You seemed to be angry at me before."

RS shrugged. "It passed."

RL quirked an eyebrow. "Does that happen often?"

"No." RS scowled. "It's you."

RL blushed, looking away. "That's weird."

"I thought so too." RS breathed.

RL sat back down, breathing heavily. His brain was doing that weird, shutting down thing again.

"You're a mermaid."

"Man. Merman." RS corrected, and RL nodded with a dismissive flick of his hand.

"And…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why…why are you here? Like, why aren't you…" RL paused, recollecting his thoughts. "Why are you real?"

RS looked amused, lazily rolling onto his back and bending his tail towards his chest, gripping the ends of his fins.

"I mean…why has nobody ever realised that you guys are real?"

"I told you." RS said simply. "Hiding became the only thing we could do to stay alive."

"When did this happen?"

RS shrugged. "A few billion years ago. Merfolk were forced to disappear below the surface and never return."

"So why did you? Return, that is"

RS grinned. "Why does anyone do anything?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are _you _here?"

"I was exploring."

"Exactly." He rolled onto his side, letting his tail straighten out. "It's the nature of free-will. I hate being confined to sand that's never seen sunlight. I hate the bitter coldness of the water after being near the surface. I love lying on the rocks and drying out, and finding bits of flora that I've never even imagined. It's exciting and new."

RL breathed in, pausing a little before talking again, letting out a breath. "Can I touch you?"

RS raised his eyebrows, his eyes glinting in a suggestive manner, his lips turning up in a smirk. "I know I'm good looking but…"

"Oh shut up." RL blushed. "I just…I need to see if you're real."

RS smirked and turned onto his stomach, holding himself up with one arm and extending the other.

"Come on then."

RL moved closer, step by step, breathing in sharply when he was about a metre or two from the merman's hands.

"I won't bite." RS said softly, cocking his head to the side.

RL nodded, sinking to his knees and leaning towards RS' outstretched hand. He seemed to hesitate, and RS closed the gap, sliding forward to grab RL's hand tightly.

"There." RS breathed as RL gasped. "Real."

His hand was cold, and almost slimy, but not in a weird way. His fingers weren't webbed, like the scary Peter Pan mermaids, which RL was secretly glad about. That would've been freakish.

"You want to touch my tail?" RS suggestively waggled his eyebrows, making RL laugh.

"Is that weird?"

RS shook his head. "Not at all."

He leaned onto his side, flicking his tail up and practically dangling his fins in front of RL's hand. RL reached out and gently grabbed the flimsy dark grey stuff that practically hung from the fins.

"What is this stuff?" he asked softly, his fingers dragging through the stuff as it slipped through his fingers.

RS had a small smile on his face, his tail sometimes twitching. "It's called 'familia.' Each merperson is born with their whole tail and familia white. It's only when we mature that our tails find a colour that represents us best. Our familia's are either clear or dark grey, like mine." RS explained softly. "Dark grey is the majority…it follows the commoners bloodline. Clear is the royals."

"Royals?" RL was mesmerized by the texture, the feel of it between his fingers, and the story that came with it.

RS shrugged. "These days it's not such a big thing, but those with clear familia's used to only be able to mate with others of the same familia. Same went for those with the dark grey. Our royals still have clear familia's…it's just not compulsory to mate with the same type."

RL nodded, not really understanding. His brain was in overdrive.

"What about the tail colours. Why is yours blue?" His hands trailed to the fin. It was just like a fish's tail.

"Nobody really knows. But it's unique. There is no living merperson with the same colour tail as me." RS said proudly. "There are different shades, but no tail is exactly alike."

RL chuckled in wonder, his hands moving from the fins to the actual tail. It was hard and scaled, almost like a snake, and RL could feel the muscle under the hard layer of skin. It was truly mind-blowing.

"So…do all merfolk live in a giant colony under the sea in Atlantica?"

RS blinked a little worriedly at him. "What?"

RL shook his head with a laugh.

"What the hell would make you think that…?"

RL grinned. "We have movies…mermaids aren't gone from our memories…they've just been dramatized."

"Movies…" RS raised an eyebrow.

"Moving pictures?"

"Pictures?" RL blanched. How was he ever going to explain all of it? RS let out a loud laugh. "Oh god, I'm not retarded. We make pictures." He was still laughing. "Your face though."

"I'm glad you found it amusing."

RS nodded with a grin, flicking his tail out of RL's reach. "We do live together, mostly. Of course, there are wanderers that branch out and live on their own, but we mostly stay together. It's easier to keep a secret when we're not so far spread. Wanderers only wander for specific reasons."

"What about you?"

"I sneak out. My sister covers for me."

RL nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and giving his regrowth a solid tug.

"I like you." RS said softly, and RL looked at him with wide eyes.

"You what?"

"I like you." RS said simply, lying back in the water, stretching his arms over his head and leaning on them. Except for the hair on his head, he didn't seem to have body-hair.

"Oh."

RL bit his lip, not sure what to think. A thought suddenly struck him, stopping him from debating on the fact that 'liking' someone meant _liking _someone or not in merfolk-land.

"What did you mean before?"

"Hmm?" RS asked. He was on his back again, lazily splashing his tail in the inch deep water. "When?"

"When you said your sister was right..."

RS flipped onto his stomach, his eyes downcast. "RYS, my sister, always said that humans were…different to merfolk."

"Well…" RL looked down at his legs, laughing.

RS shook his head, more serious now. "Traditions, belief's…everything. We're two very different species, and everyone has always told us never to seek humans out…because they wouldn't understand. When you started panicking…I thought she was right…that you'd just run away and tell everyone and…" RS' eyes suddenly went very wide. "You don't tell anyone. Ever. You can't tell anyone about me and what I am, okay."

RL swallowed. "Yeah…okay. Maybe that's best."

Suddenly the sounds of Ewan McGregor's 'Your Song' floated through the air, vibrating loudly against the rocks where RL had dropped his phone earlier. RS practically flipped back into the deeper water, his eyes wide and panicked, dipping below the surface.

"_Fuck!" _ RL scrambled to his phone. "RS, it's okay. It's a phone. It's fine."

RS didn't look convinced, hesitantly swimming to the edge and leaning on his elbows.

It was three past eight.

_**From; DPS**_

_**Where the hell are you?**_

"_Fuck!" _RL repeated, quickly texting back.

_To: DPS_

_I lost track of time. Forgive me? I'll be there in a few minutes._

"What _is_ that?" RS asked, peeking over the edge of the lagoon.

"It's what I use to talk to people who are far away. Look RS, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"What are you sorry for?" he was on his back again, playing with the wispy tendrils of his familia.

"Leaving you?"

RS chuckled. "I've been coming here since my familia was white. I'll be fine on my own."

"Can I come talk to you again?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone else about me. I'll be here if you're alone."

RL nodded. "I promise."

RS smiled to himself as his new friend scrambled from the lagoon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wheeee!**_

_**So this has a storyline and everything - the other characters will be featured. I've divied it up, and strangely enough, there's an equal number of mermaids as there are humans. #Weird.**_

_** And yes, I know that 'Your Song' is RS', but RL doesn't sing. I scrolled back as far as my TL would allow, and there were no lyrics. I was disappointed.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am having far too much fun with this. **_

* * *

><p>RL found his way back to the main beach without incident, his brain focused on his encounter with the merman.<p>

It was such a strange concept.

Merman.

He'd just met a _merman. _

He'd touched his _tail, _his _fins _– the _familia._

RL wondered if maybe this was a dream – maybe he'd drunk too much and had passed out on the floor.

He even tried pinching himself – just in case – but he still found himself standing outside of DPS and DYS' beach house.

He sighed, preparing himself for the wave of verbal abuse he was sure to receive, trying to push the merman from his thoughts as he headed towards the double doors.

^.^

"RL!" a chorus of cheers went up, and RL surveyed the front room.

OS and NS were…attached. Quite literally. For some reason that DPS and DYS had allowed, there was a hammock attached to two sides of the banisters, and NS and OS had commandeered that spot – handcuffed together.

In fact, RL didn't want to know why. He couldn't see them very well, but he could hear the moaning coming from the hammock and decided to put a full stop right there.

LG was drinking herself into a coma, sucking salt from CDS' stomach and taking a shot of tequila, before biting the lime from his mouth. Funny, RL thought they had broken up, and were staying broken. Apparently not.

DPS and DYS were god knows where, and to be honest, RL _really _didn't want to know. The last time he'd gone looking for them…

He didn't want to think about it.

So that left him. The seventh wheel on a three-coupled carriage.

He gave a small sigh, wondering why he even showed up to these things.

Surely they wouldn't miss him…he could return to the little cove and see RS again…

Oh my god, he had met a merman!

He had to sit down.

^.^

Somehow, someone had thrust a bottle of alcohol in RL's hand. Somehow, someone had coaxed him onto the dance floor, and was now pressed up against him, grinding against his hips.

"Wait, what?" RL muttered, alcohol clouding his thought process.

The person was at least a foot shorter than him, her brown hair sparkling. When he realised who it was, RL's eyes shot to CDS, who had passed out.

"LG…" RL murmured and the small girl turned to face him, pushing herself against him while trying to dance. "You're drunk."

"So are you!" she giggled, and he pushed her away.

"You also have a boyfriend."

She looked confused, still dancing. "What?"

"You and CDS?"

She laughed. "Nooo! We just like to fuck."

"Oh god…"

She giggled again. "I'm joooking. We only did that once since we broke up."

"LG…just…go cuddle with him."

She looked torn between dancing and cuddling, before she nodded and pounced on CDS, who woke with a groan.

Being drunk lately just made RL sad. Hell, he didn't even think he was drunk. Just slightly intoxicated.

"Let's go down to the beach!" a voice called.

It was NS, poking her head up from the hammock as it swayed dangerously.

"YES!" the room cheered, and after a few moments, DPS and DYS emerged from the bedroom, still trying to kiss and lick each other as DPS talked.

"It's ten thirty." DPS clarified as DYS got on his knees and started lapping at DPS' ribs.

Holy fuck, they weren't even drunk.

"Your point?" OS' hands were massaging at NS' shoulders, trying to pull her back down.

RL sighed; alcohol made his friends ridiculously horny. Like, more so than they already were.

DPS shrugged. "Let's go then."

He helped DYS up, giving him a firm kiss before taking his hand and leading him downstairs. There was a lot of groaning and talking and confused sounds as NS and OS tried to work out how to get down, and it took a bit of coaxing to get CDS up, but after half an hour, they were all ready to go.

"Okay, rules!" DPS cried, and they all groaned. "If you can't see me or DYS, you've gone too far. Everyone _must _be back inside before two in the morning – or I'll get DYS to come and get you."

"Scary." CDS muttered sarcastically, his arms folded as he swayed sleepily.

"Shut up you. You're free to go."

OS and NS were the first to bolt – NS screaming the lyrics, 'sex on the beach' from Katy Perry's 'California Girls'. DPS rolled his eyes, taking DYS' hand and dragging him to the dunes, where they proceeded to continue whatever they were doing in the bedroom.

RL forced himself to think of something else. CDS actually managed to plant himself somewhere relatively close, instead of some tree or fifty metres away. For once, he wasn't being attacked by LG's mouth – she was somewhere closer to the water.

"RL…you got a problem?" CDS asked softly, his tone a lot less biting than usual.

"No…" he muttered, stepping over to the dark haired man. "You seemed to sober up quick."

"I was never drunk." He muttered. "I'd never let myself go in front of you guys. God knows what I'd do."

RL chuckled, trying to ignore a moan he heard from the sand-dunes.

"Those guys need to learn to keep it in their pants." CDS muttered, shooting the dunes a glare. "Or at least stay quiet."

"Why don't they drink?"

"DYS doesn't need it." CDS suppressed a chuckle. "He's drunk on life."

"And DPS?"

CDS shrugged. "He feels responsible for all of us. Probably thinks that if he drinks, he'll lose control."

RL nodded. It made sense.

"What's going on with you and LG?"

CDS shot him a dark glare and he dropped it.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Can you cover for me?"

CDS nodded slightly, and with a cautious glance to the sand-dunes, RL started jogging back to the caves.

He _needed _to see RS again.

^.^

Making it over the rocks was a slight more difficult when he couldn't see straight. He still had his phone, and the light from it helped a little, but there was still alcohol in his system, which really wasn't helping. He stumbled and tripped, a couple of rocks scratching his legs. He ignored it though, insistent on seeing the merman.

"Oh RL…" a voice said softly when he stumbled into the secret cove.

RL found RS sitting lazily in the shallower part of the lagoon.

"Hi!" RL cried breathlessly, stumbling over.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come back so fast."

RL was confused. "Why…?"

RS sighed. "There was a reason that merfolk were forced to disappear. There was a reason we were hunted and killed in the first place."

RL listened intently.

"They were scared of us."

"How could anyone ever be scared of you?" RL reached out to touch his tail again, but he backed away.

"RL, concentrate." He snapped, and RL just looked confused. "They were scared of us because they couldn't get enough of us."

RL raised an eyebrow.

"There's…something…about us. Nobody knows what it is, but some humans just…they can't deal…with seeing us."

RL shook his head. "You're not making any sense."

RS groaned with frustration. "You're addicted to me."

RL paused. "What?"

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you…"

"Exactly."

"But you're a merman, how could I _not _want to see you!"

"It's more than that though. You could've waited another night, but instead you chose to come back tonight."

RL frowned. "No." he shook his head. "It's not that. I…"

RS raised an eyebrow and RL let out a frustrated grunt.

"It's not!" he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here, hm? Why didn't you go back to your…tribe…colony? Whatever?"

"Flight." RS corrected. "Flight of merfolk."

"Yeah. Why aren't you with your… flight?"

"I knew you'd return." RS said softly. "RYS said you would."

"What kind of sister do you have, geez. She must be a hundred years old to know this stuff…"

"No. She's younger than me…" RS said broodingly. "She just pays attention when our elders talk."

"Oh…"

"So why _would _you return, if you knew I'd be here."

"You would've tried to find me in the water. Swam down to try and get to me. Drowned yourself, all in the efforts of seeing me again."

RL shook his head. "You're making it up. You're just a cocky, arrogant merman who thinks too highly of himself."

RS raised an eyebrow. "You realise that sentence was horribly redundant."

RL rolled his eyes, sighing and running a hand though his hair, only to tug on the regrowth.

He couldn't be addicted to RS. That was absurd. He just wanted to see him. He wouldn't have drowned himself just to see him.

His eyes flicked back to the merman, who was watching him with a gaze that was half sympathetic, half annoyed.

"Are you okay?" RS asked softly.

"No."

"Are you going to be okay?"

RL looked at him.

"I don't know…what…what do I do?" RL asked. "I mean, I feel fine now. It's not like I want to attach myself to you or anything…but I kinda can't stand the fact that I have to leave you eventually…I don't want this. I don't want to drown myself…RS…what the fuck do I do?"

"Hey…it's okay. Relax for a second. You'll be okay for about an hour or two after I leave…it's only later that you'll get panicky if I'm not back. Okay?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm going to go get my sister."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So the guys that were mentioned - DYS, DPS, CDS, NS, OS, RL and LG are the humans, while the rest are merfolk. #Heehe. Excuse the awkward OOCness. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Beep!**_

* * *

><p>His <em>sister!<em>

He was going to see another mermaid!

RL nodded and RS gave him one last look before diving into the deeper section, disappearing into the depths.

RL felt a stab of need once he was gone, and he finally realised that RS was right. He was an addiction, and RL just wanted more. It was kind of awful – he felt so alone.

But not 'throw myself into the water after him' alone. Not yet, at least. RL curled up against the wall and hugged his legs, one hand instinctively grabbing at his regrowth.

Now that RS had mentioned it, RL noticed every single time he did it. Why _did _he do it? It was fun – his hair was very tug-able, but it provided something else, and he realised he only did it when he was scared or worried. He shrugged to himself. It was just one of those things.

He rested his head against the cave wall, closing his eyes.

^.^

"He's really very pretty, for a human…" said a voice that RL didn't recognise.

He panicked and tensed up, disoriented and confused.

""RL…you okay?" RS asked, and RL blinked, focusing on the two _merfolk _that leant on the rocks in front of him.

_Oh yeah…_

"Yeah…'m fine…" RL took in a breath and looked at RYS – RS' sister.

She looked a lot like him- their hair was the same shade and streaked with the same red, but while his tail was electric blue, hers was yellow.

"Hi…" he said softly, and her eyes were wide and cautious.

"Hi…" she said a little shyly, floating backwards a bit.

"RL…this is my sister, RYS…and RYS, this is RL."

RYS nodded, and cleared her throat, more at ease.

"Alright…RS brought me here so I could talk to you about…what you're going though."

RL nodded, sitting cross-legged on the rocks. RYS' eyes flicked to his legs for a moment, before continuing.

"Um. So…what do you know?"

"That mer-people exist." RL said immediately, adding a small laugh. "Apparently I'm…addicted to them…?"

RYS frowned, looking at RS with raised eyebrows. "Okay, so that's wrong."

RS looked surprised. "What?"

"It's not all merfolk. Just you."

"What?" RS and RL cried in unison.

RYS sighed. "Okay, so when a human and a mer-person first meet, everything is normal – obviously not these days considering the giant shock of meeting a merperson, I guess, but generally they'll have the same opinions as if they were the same species. However, if their first meeting results in touching the tail of the mer-person, the human's brain attaches itself to the familia, and they start to share this bond – the addiction."

RS looked stunned. "So it's my fault."

RYS nodded with a small grin. "It always is."

"Wait, I'm confused." RL said.

RYS sighed. "You're as slow as RS is. Geez."

RL frowned, but his brain was struggling too much to take too much offense. "So…because I touched his tail on our first meeting, I'm now addicted to him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" RL frowned. "What if I touched your tail?"

"It wouldn't make a difference. The human brain has problems attaching itself to too many things at once. It'll stay with the strongest bond – which would be the first one – RS."

"How come this doesn't happen to merfolk?" RL asked, rubbing a hand to his temple.

"Oh, it does." RYS smiled, "Just differently. Merfolk mate for life – you don't bond yourself to someone unless you're _sure _that you'll spend your life with them. The ritual is a little different, but the brains attach to the familia and they have this constant craving to be with their mate. Permanent separation from your mate is really rare, and the result could kill merfolk…and if it kills merfolk, there's no doubt it would kill a human."

"Are you implying that humans are weak?"

RS smirked. "That's exactly what she's implying." He ducked below the surface and returned with a rock.

"Ready?"

RL was confused. Ready for what?

With a sharp flick, RS had struck his forearm with the rock, and a bright red gash appeared.

RS didn't even wince, even as his blood (which was a little brighter than human blood, but appeared to be somewhat similar) gushed down his arm and into the water.

"Oh my god are you okay?" RL leaned forward to help him, but RS jerked back.

RL watched in horror and surprise as the gash quickly closed – the two folds of skin easily repairing itself.

"What the fuck…?"

RS grinned, dipping his arm in the water to wash the remaining blood.

"We swim through rocks and crevices all the time…what do you think would happen if we hit a rock." RYS laughed.

"It doesn't work all the time though." RS shrugged. "If there's a shard stuck, it won't heal at all."

"Can you feel it?" RL asked, still marvelling at what he just saw.

"I can feel pressure, mostly…unless it's really deep, and then it hurts like a bitch."

RL stifled a laugh. "That's amazing.

"So yes. I was implying that humans are much weaker than merfolk." RYS clarified with a playful grin.

RL's mind reflected on the conversation they just had, and his face drained of colour.

"Wait…you said…you said it would kill a human. To break the addiction."

RYS hesitated, before nodding. RS looked slightly worried, looking to RYS for answers.

"So…is he going to have to come here every couple of hours then?"

RYS shook her head with a small smile, turning to RL. "When two merfolk are bonded, they carry around necklaces with something of the other's inside - it helps for when they have jobs or go wandering for long periods of time. I'm hoping that it'll have the same effect for you."

RL was confused again. "What used to happen, when humans and merfolk lived in the same type of harmony."

RYS sighed. "Nobody really remembers."

She started rummaging around in the top of her chest, in what RL first assumed were scales growing from her stomach – but it wasn't – they were little tiny shells all formed together to make a bikini with a small pouch. RL was impressed. She retrieved a necklace, intricately carved with flora from the bottom of the ocean.

"I swiped this from the collection…it shouldn't be missed." RYS said, handing it to RL.

He inspected it carefully – it was beautiful, and where he assumed was the middle was a little vial.

"RS…your hair please."

With a small sigh, RS plucked a few strands from the back of his hair, where it was cropped the shortest. RYS carefully put them inside the vial.

"Okay. Now go back to wherever you were, and chuck the necklace on. We'll be here for another couple of hours – if you get the urge to come back, do so…and we'll find another way around this. If not, come back tomorrow night, and we'll be waiting."

RL nodded, slightly dazed as he clipped the necklace around his neck.

"We'll hopefully see you tomorrow then." RS nodded, giving him a little wave.

RL blinked and nodded, starting his way out of the cove. When they were sure he was gone, RS flipped onto his back in the shallower end, letting out a sigh.

"Why don't you let him drown?" RYS asked softly, floating on her stomach. "It's what that other mermaid did when she accidentally bonded when that fisherman caught her..."

RS sat up, giving her a small smile.

"I think I like him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Confused yet? I am. #StupidMermaidCustomsAndShiz. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Probably the last chapter for today.**_

* * *

><p>RL joined the party again, unnoticed. DPS and DYS were now sprawled together – DPS lazily sucking on DYS' neck. CDS was gone, but RL knew he'd be somewhere in a tree, or skulking around inconspicuously. NS and OS had returned, trying to make sand-angels with LG. RL shook his head happily – no matter how much he felt like an outcast with these guys, he'd never be bored.<p>

He flopped down on the sand, a little way away from DPS and DYS.

"You took your time." Said a voice and RL sat up, trying to find where CDS had put himself.

"What _is _the time."

"One-thirty. I was getting worried." He muttered casually.

"What, about me?"

CDS scoffed. "No, about the wrath of DYS I would've had to face if you weren't back in time."

RL chuckled as DYS sat up at the mention of his name.

"So where'd you go?" CDS asked, and RL smiled, a hand going to the necklace.

"Nowhere special."

^.^

"You what?" RYS howled.

RS rolled his eyes. "I like him. He's…different."

RYS shook her head. "He's got legs, RS! If you wanted something different you could've bonded to a sea urchin or something. Or an octopus – they have more than one set of legs! You don't just _say _you like something."

"I know." RS said calmly.

She huffed impatiently. "Does he like you back?"

RS shrugged. "It's too early to tell, but I'd go with yes."

"What do you mean, 'too early to tell' – you can't come back here. Once we know that he's not going to throw himself after you, you can't return."

RS frowned. "I do what I want."

"RS…he can't marry a merman, and you can't bond to a human. You'll be divided forever." She said quietly.

RS closed his eyes. He hadn't really thought of that. "I'll teach him to hold his breath."

RYS laughed sadly. "You know it doesn't work like that…"

RS slapped the water with his tail angrily. "It should!"

"Calm down." RYS hissed. "You got yourself into this mess, the least you could do is walk away without hurting yourself."

"I've already hurt myself. I'm not leaving him."

"Oh my god, you've already bonded, haven't you?"

RS looked sheepish. "Mentally and emotionally…at least."

"RS…" she whined. "What if he doesn't come back one day? What will you do then?"

RS sighed, leaning back onto his elbows and splashing her with his tail. She barely blinked.

"I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet."

She sighed. "I hope you do…otherwise you're in for a lot of crap."

"I'm already _in _a load of crap."

^.^

RL blinked awake, the sun rudely shining into his eyes.

"Morning." DPS said softly, sitting with DYS' head in his lap.

RL wasn't sure if DYS was asleep or not, but everyone else was.

"Morning…" RL mumbled, yawning and stretching on the sand. "Why are we still here?"

"LG, OS and NS fell asleep in little sand-holes they'd made, and we couldn't be bothered getting them out. CDS went back to the house, so DYS and I opted for looking after you all." DPS explained quietly.

"I just sent CDS a text to bring us coffee, but I doubt he'll do it." DYS said softly, and DPS stroked his hair, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Do you want me to go up and help him babe?"

"I want you to stay here." DYS cuddled up to his leg.

"Yeah…" DPS muttered, leaning down to kiss his temple. "But then RL would get sick of us being so sweet. And LG, NS and OS will wake up with massive hangovers and complain."

DYS sighed. "I guess you're right."

He reluctantly let his boyfriend go, and DPS stood up, brushing the sand from his legs.

"You want anything, RL, besides a coffee?"

He shook his head, yawning and building himself a little backrest out of sand. DYS watched as DPS left, then settled back against his own backrest, grinning over at RL.

"How was your night?"

"Uneventful." He replied, unable to hide the smile that graced his lips.

DYS' eyes widened. "Oh my god. That smile is not an 'uneventful' smile. What happened?"

"Nothing!" RL protested.

"Oh surrreee!" DYS giggled. "Tell me. Now."

"Nothing happened!"

DYS glared at him with his arms folded.

"Ugh. Fine." RL muttered. "I went out walking and met someone." He said in a giant rush.

DYS's widened. "Oh my god!"

RL blushed. "Shut up! People are still sleeping!"

DYS chuckled "Right. Now tell me!"

RL shrugged. "There isn't much more to tell!"

"Oh come on!" DYS laughed quietly. "Did you kiss?"

"No! DYS, come on, we just met!"

DYS shrugged. "So what's she like?"

RL chuckled. "Well…_he_ is…"

"_He!" _DYS giggled again. "That's adorable!"

RL rolled his eyes, blushing again. "Shut up. Anyway…he's different, to a lot of the guys I've met."

"But do you _like_, like him?"

"I…I don't know yet." RL shrugged. "We only just met."

"But you're going to meet up again?"

RL grinned. "Yeah. We are."

"Oh…I'm so happy for you! You'll have to bring him to our next party."

RL chuckled. "I don't think so. He's not much of a social junkie."

"Neither is CDS, but he still turns up."

"Yeah…"

RL sighed, scolding himself. No matter how much he wanted to see RS, and no matter how much he was 'bonded' to him he realised that whatever relationship they had could only platonic. They couldn't ever be together. RL's heart sunk, and he tried to listen to DYS rattle on about something probably undapper, but all he could think about were RS and his gorgeous eyes. His skin, the feel of his tail beneath his fingers. It was something out of RL's reach.

But he was determined to get it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay for plotlines!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Warning, this chapter may get a little...weird. I wrote it while sleep-deprived.**_

* * *

><p>DPS and CDS returned a few minutes later with steaming mugs of coffee.<p>

"My love!" OS mumbled as the breeze carried the scent to him.

DPS laughed and handed his mug over – so far he was the only one awake. CDS grounded the other mugs and made sure they wouldn't tip.

"I also have…" DPS fished in his pockets, pulling out some aspirin. "These!"

"Oh, you're a lifesaver!" OS gushed, immediately downing two with his coffee.

DPS chuckled, giving into DYS' grabby hands and sitting down with him.

The sun was warming their bodies and RL was getting restless. He wanted to see RS again – but it wasn't desperate 'I'm going to die if I don't see you soon'.

He didn't _need _to see him. He _wanted _to.

NS gave a little moan as she slowly woke up, and OS practically forced the aspirin down her throat.

"I'm going to go for a walk." RL announced.

DYS' eyes widened with a grin.

"M'kay." DPS yawned, lying down again. "Take your phone, be back before dark. If not, text me."

RL chuckled. "Will do."

"We're going out for lunch sometime today. You gonna be back for it?" OS asked sleepily.

RL shrugged. "Text me."

They nodded as RL started to walk down the beach. He got to the cave in a matter of minutes, breaking into a jog.

He was excited. It bubbled in his chest and swelled into a grin as he crawled through the tight spot.

"RS?"

There was no answer. Everything was still and breath-takingly quiet. Even the waves seemed to be subdued.

The sun was slowly rising, casting a sapphire glow into the lagoon, reflected from the water.

"RS?" he called again.

There was still no reply and RL sighed dejectedly, sitting against the cave wall and curling up.

^.^

"He's got it bad." RYS whispered from their place behind the rocks.

"Well, he's not throwing himself into the water yet, so that's a plus."

RYS nodded with a small smile, watching RL grab his necklace and smile at it fondly.

"'Go with a yes' my arse. He's fallen and fallen hard."

"It's the addiction." RS muttered.

"Don't lie to yourself. He's not going after you – the bond isn't just about addictions – it's about physical attachment. Back in the early times, the bonding process was beneficial to procreation…merfolk would be paired up with someone most compatible so they'd produce attractive children and not have problems fertilizing a random's eggs. Or something." She waved her hand dismissively. "He doesn't want your babies, RS…"

RS swatted at her head, the sudden movement making the water splash.

RS froze. _Well, fuck. _

RYS looked over at RL with wide eyes. He looked hopeful, getting up and dusting himself off.

"RS?"

"Go back!" RS hissed to his sister. "Go back to CS or something. I'll talk to him."

"Don't do anything stupid." She reminded him. "Well…stupider than usual."

She silently dipped below the surface and disappeared.

"I'm here." RS said softly, and RL broke out into a grin as RS swam out from behind the rocks.

"I missed you…" RL said softly, a warm blush creeping up his cheeks.

RS sighed.

"But not in a whole…'where are you, I'm going to come get you' kinda way…"

RS nodded. "I'm worried."

"What about?"

"You've bared lasted six hours without seeing me."

RL shrugged. Surely he'd catch on by now?

"I can't exactly blame you though…" he muttered, and RL looked at him with interest. "I waited…hoping you'd come back…"

RL's eyes lit up. _Did that mean…?_ He inched to the edge of the lagoon and lay on stomach, leaning forward.

"Why did you want me to come back…?"

RS averted his gaze and RL frowned, reaching forward to try and tug at his hair.

RS jerked away with a scowl. "No."

RL laughed, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Please? It looks really soft!"

With a reluctant sigh, RS tilted his head towards RL.

RL grinned triumphantly, running his hands through the brown spikes. It was completely dry, fluffy and soft.

"Wow…" RL breathed, leaning even more forward to bury his nose against it.

"…what are you doing…?"

RL blushed, pulling away. "Sorry…you smell like the ocean…"

RS raised an eyebrow, backing away. "Duh?"

"Sorry…" RL shook his head, running his hand through his hair to rest on his regrowth. What had gotten into him?

RS watched him curiously.

"Can I…?"

"What…this?" RL tugged the brown patch and RS nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

RL kicked his shoes off and dangled his legs over the side. RS watched him curiously, his eyes lingering on his legs. RL laughed and bent down over them, letting RS touch his hair gently.

"It's a lot…coarser…than mine…" RS whispered.

"It doesn't surprise me. Everything about you seems to be perfect." RL blushed, mentally hitting himself. He really needed to think before he talked.

RS seemed to disregard it though, his hands wandering to the regrowth.

"I can see why you touch it all the time." RS breathed. "It's…really…something."

RL chuckled, sitting back up once RS was done.

"How come we're so different?" RL whined, and RS shrugged, watching as RL kicked his legs in the water.

RS caught one, throwing RL off-balance a bit. He righted himself, watching as RS' eyes raked over his leg, his breathing a little hitched.

Seemingly in his own world, RS traced each line of RL's foot, his fingers gliding over the muscles and flesh as they contracted when RL's foot twitched.

"This is weird…" RS breathed, and RL curled his toes, giving a small chuckle.

"It's definitely different…"

RS moved to his ankle, flexing it and memorising how it worked. His hands trailed to both his shins, gliding up to his knees.

RL was silent, except for his breathing which seemed to echo through his head. RS curiously pressed at his knees, hitting a pressure point and causing RL to kick him in the gut. It barely registered on RS' face, instead he shot him a look of amusement, taking the opportunity to slide between RL's legs to continue his exploration.

His hands pressed against RL's stomach, and he looked up, his tongue flicking out to wet his slowly chapping lips.

His hands resting on both of RL's thighs, he let himself dip below the surface of the water, before pushing himself up to smash his lips against RL's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: :O**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is rather awkward and long winded and has a lot of dialogue and explanation. Hopefully I've covered everything, but if you're still confused, just ask.**_

* * *

><p>RL's hands wrapped around RS' bare torso, the weight and sudden shock of the merman on top of him making him fall back. RS went right with him, one hand cupping his face while the other supported himself, keeping most of his weight off of RL.<p>

RL kissed back, his mind completely blown.

He didn't even have enough rational thought to _have _a rational thought.

RS' tail ended up between his legs, flicked completely out of the water, but before RL could do anything, RS went rigid. His eyes went wide and he scrambled off RL, pushing himself back into the water.

"I'm sorry." RS blushed, and RL let out a compressed breath.

"Wow…" he said dumbly, sitting back up.

"I shouldn't have done that…" RS groaned to himself.

"Wow…"

"I should go…" RS muttered

"I don't want you to…"

RS glared up at him. "You don't understand!"

"I want to understand!" RL protested, reaching toward to try and pull the merman back.

RS groaned, jerking away from him.

"I…I like you okay."

RL stared at him with wide, happy eyes, practically grinning his face off. "Really?"

"No. I'm fucking joking, and hey, I'm also not really a merman either." RS snapped. "Of course fucking really."

RL recoiled. "Jeez, you-"

RS sighed, cutting him off. "I'm sorry…it's just…it's not supposed to work like this." He ran his hand through his hair agitatedly.

RL's face fell. Obviously there was some stupid complication in which for some ridiculous reason, RS was bonded to him too. "I didn't think the…addiction worked both ways…"

"It doesn't." RS mumbled.

RL stared at him a little hopefully.

"I like you, in a 'I don't want to throw myself at you but I could want to have a relationship someday' way. I like you a whole lot, as much as I don't want to admit it."

"I like you too." RL grinned, marvelling at how easy this was.

"No you don't." RS sighed. "You like me because you're forced to like me."

"No-" RL protested.

"Yes."

"RS…that's not the-"

"How long have you known about merfolk?" RS practically growled. "Two days. How long have I known? Since I was born. I _know _what the bond does, and I _know _that you're addicted to me, therefore you automatically want me."

"But I don't_ want_ you!" RL exclaimed. "I just…like…you."

"There's a difference?"

RL watched him carefully. "Yes…of course there's a difference." He shook his head. "RS, how many times, in your life, have you seen a merperson bond with a human?"

"…none…"

"Exactly. Everything is _new. _It's not going to be exactly the same as merpeople bonding." RL sighed.

RS growled to himself. "Why are we trying to look at this like a relationship anyway? God, you have my hair – just go back to your civilisation and I'll go back to mine. We can forget about each other."

RL's stomach dropped. "No…" he shook his head firmly. "I don't want to forget about you."

RS sighed. "It'd be easier."

"Since when have you ever chosen the easier path?" a voice said, and RS whipped around, scowling.

"I told you to go back to CS!" RS howled at his sister.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" RYS grinned.

"Erm…how long have you been there?" RL asked nervously.

RYS grinned. "Long enough to see you guys sucking face." She laughed as both boys blushed.

"What are you doing here?" RS growled.

"Trying to stop you from making the wrong decision."

"And what makes you think you know the right decision?" RS glared at her.

She gave him a pointed look and RS sighed.

"What do you suggest then?"

She shrugged. "Stay with him."

RL raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Because I'll casually stroll along the beach with him, and then later, maybe he can come and meet your girlfriend."

RYS scowled. "Shut up. Just because you can't be together all the time, doesn't mean you can't be together some of the time. And besides," she grinned. "I can always bring CS up here to meet him."

RS rolled his eyes. "And what if it's not…what he thinks it is? What if it _is _the addiction…?"

"Still here guys…" RL said softly, and RYS shot an amused glance at him.

"Then you have at least a month to convince him that he likes you just as much as you like him." She smiled fondly at him.

"What?" RL tilted his head to the side, horribly confused.

RS sighed, turning back to RL and leaning on the side of the lagoon to address him properly. "When two merfolk bond, they have an instant attraction to each other – complete head-over-heels love. They have a month to 'procreate' before their feelings stop being so developed for each other. That's why you've got to be completely sure you're in love with someone before bonding. Once the feelings wear off, you'll always have a certain pull towards that person, but your feelings before the bond will return."

RL closed his eyes, trying to figure it out.

"So…what about me?"

RYS stifled a laugh. "Do you have the urge to take RS into a dark room and ravish him with kisses until he agrees to have your kids?"

Both of them blushed and looked away from each other.

"No!" RL said quickly,

"Then obviously the bond doesn't work the same way."

RS sighed. "I wish we knew how it worked…"

RYS shrugged. "So what are you guys going to do?"

RL looked over at RS with a small smile, before turning to RYS. "Can we…talk this out…without you here this time?"

RYS looked disappointed, but she nodded. "Fine. I'll be back home…see you then?"

RS nodded and she dived into the water, swimming under the rocks. RS stared at the ocean until she resurfaced, giving them a brief wave before diving back under.

"Finally."

"She's not that bad…" RL sympathised.

"You haven't been living with her for the whole of your life." RS chuckled, pushing up and hoisting himself to the rock face, sitting next to RL.

His tail remained in the water, gently flicking out and sending drops of water everywhere.

"Talk to me then." RS prompted, and RL sighed.

"You like me, right?"

RS sighed. "Yes. I thought we covered this?"

RL groaned impatiently. "Well, I like you too. What's more to discuss?"

"The fact that you have legs and I have a tail." RS said quietly.

RL covered his face with his hands. "We could secretly meet here every night?"

"Would you go to all that trouble, just for me?"

RL lay on his back, supporting his head with his arms. "Of course. I really like you RS. You seem doubtful of this fact…"

"It's because I don't believe you." He flicked his tail up, sending a spray of water straight onto RL's face.

He spluttered, wiping the water from his face with a dignified glare. "You should."

"We'll see." RL looked over at him. "A month. Then we'll see how you really feel."

"A lot of the elements of merfolk bonding have been different. Why can't you accept that this one is too?"

"I don't trust people easily." RS admitted, dipping a hand into the water and running it over his face.

He then lay down, and RL rolled onto his stomach, facing him.

"What can I do to make you trust me? I mean, come on, you just kissed me…"

RS rolled his eyes, looking at the overhang. "I may have had a moment of weakness in which my self-control wore thin."

RL stared at him with wide eyes, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, you couldn't help yourself?"

"Something like that."

RL sighed and rolled onto his back too, cringing when RS flicked his tail again, sending water falling on his torso.

"Talk to me then. Tell me about merfolk and your customs and who you are and what you're like. And then you can ask about me!"

RS shot him an amused glance, before his eyes flicked back to the overhang.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

RS sighed. "Where do you want to start?"

RL was silent, pondering his first question. "How long can you be out of water for…and what happens if you're out for too long?"

"Our tails act as a lifeline. Without water, we dry out in a matter of minutes. As long as our tails are in the water though, we'll be fine – even if it's just a tiny puddle."

"You keep splashing yourself though…"

He shrugged. "Our skin does dry out quickly, and it's just dry and uncomfortable, but not life-threatening…"

"And if you run out of water?"

RS shrugged. "We die."

RL was silent, thinking over another question. "What's your family like? What's their opinion on humans?"

"We're not allowed to go near the surface." RS explained patiently, still gazing at the overhang. "I think it's ridiculous. Secretly, they're all afraid of what humans would do to us."

RL sighed. "I think your family has a pretty good reason to be afraid."

RS looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of bad people in the world…probably more evil than the ones that force you merfolk to hide. They all want nothing more than to get ahead…" he sighed. "There's a lot wrong with this world, RS."

"In what ways?"

"They hunt and kill whales for food...they kill animals for their pelts. They'd probably kill merfolk for your pretty tails."

RS frowned, a little disturbed. "What else?"

RL tried to think of a good example. "This is just one example…but the LGBT community still aren't accepted as equals."

RS frowned. "The 'what' community."

"Gays…people who are different." He clarified, but RS' confused face still blinked at him. "Uhh…people who like people of the same gender."

"Wait, what?"

"Guys who like guys, and chicks who like chicks!" he put it in the plainest way he knew how.

RS still looked confused. "Why…is that a problem?"

"Religion…people who won't accept change, and the general hard-assed dickheads who like to stir people up." RS looked concerned.

"But…what?" RS shook his head. "What does it matter that you like people of the same gender?"

RL chuckled. "It's a good question." He then realised that it was a legitimate question and scratched the back of his head. "I think it has something to do with the objective of being in a relationship is to have children…and if there's a same gender couple, particularly two guys, that can't happen."

"Guys can't have kids?"

"Not on their own…" RL chewed on his lower lip. "Can mermen?"

RS nodded, his eyebrows furrowing.

"How do you…?" RL blushed. "'Procreate'?"

RS chuckled. "We have spawning pads. Merfolk grow from shed scales that get fertilized when left in a spawning pad. Anyone can shed them, anyone can fertilise them, regardless of their gender."

"So…there's a lot of merfolk then."

"Billions."

RL let out a miffed grunt, lying back down properly.

"So…" RL muttered. "How do you guys procreate then?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Speedy update before I have to go, in honour of Oscar's return to SunnyWorld :D. Longer chapter tonight :D**_

* * *

><p>RL and RS talked most of the day, RL opting to skip lunch to continue talking.<p>

"So…is this…something?" RL asked hesitantly, reaching for RS' hand.

RS drew back, his brow furrowed. "I don't know."

"Well, do you trust me now?"

RS smirked. "A little more than I did before."

RL sighed sadly. "So…where does everyone think you are?"

"What?"

"You're able to stay out all day and nobody worries?"

RS shrugged. "Nobody _really_ cares. Everyone leaves during the day, and as long as nobody misses you for too long, it's okay."

"Don't you have jobs?"

"That's mostly the royals. They keep tabs on everyone. Mostly we just…relax. If we see shells and stuff, we _should_ pick them up and take them back. Some merfolk have their lives set on making things, and we can do that if we want to."

"It seems really unorganised."

"We're underwater. What do you expect?"

RL shrugged, closing his eyes as RS once again flicked water onto his torso.

'Your Song' vibrated through the cove and RS stared at it with interest – he was mildly used to it.

_**From: DPS**_

_**DYS says you've met someone. Care to explain…? :D**_

RL rolled his eyes. He couldn't _really_ expect DYS to keep a secret, especially not from his husband.

_To: DPS_

_It's nothing special. Go back to your lunch._

"So…what is that?"

RL chucked. "It's a phone. It sends messages to people."

"Even if you're miles away?"

"Yep."

**From: DPS**

**Explain yourself man! Can't wait till you get back…**

RL sighed, shaking his head.

"What kind of messages do you send?"

"Uhh, anything really. I mostly talk to the guys I'm staying with."

RS frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've got this group of friends, and we schedule a party every year when everyone is free."

"So…where are you staying."

"One of their beach houses."

"So where do you live…?"

RL chuckled. "Just a little further into the city. It's a fifteen minute walk to get here…don't worry, I'll still be able to come down when the party is over."

RS visibly relaxed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to see RL again. He sighed, sliding back into the water – even his hair felt like it was drying out.

"I should go soon…" RL said dejectedly, staring at the slowly lowering sun. "They're expecting me back…I have a lot of explaining to do…"

RS' eyes widened. "You…what? You didn't tell them about me, did you?"

RL shook his head frantically. "Of course not! I may have mentioned meeting _someone_, but there was no talk of merfolk."

RS sighed. "Good."

"I do have a question though…?"

RS raised his eyebrows – a prompt to continue.

"Would it be so bad, if _my _friends found out?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *Glomps***_ **Also, I haven't edited yet because I have to go. Excuse the errors. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: #Smh**_

* * *

><p>"On a scale of one to ten, it would be horrifying horrible with a hint of bad." RS clarified.<p>

"But why?" RL groaned, lying on his stomach. "They're just like me! They wouldn't tell anyone and they'd be totally cool with you being a merman."

"No." RS sighed. "I already risked enough showing myself to you…"

"Why did you then?"

RS sighed again. "I'm still asking myself the same question."

RL looked pleased with himself. "So you did it without any thought of the consequences?"

"More or less…"

"Do it again. Let me bring my friends – you can bring yours. We can have a party!"

RS chuckled. "You're quite strange."

RL nodded confirmation.

"I'll think about it."

"Can I at least tell them that I met a merperson?"

"Not unless you want them to think you're crazy."

RL laughed. "If you'd met my friends, you'd understand that crazy is the norm."

RS huffed impatiently. "Look…just…don't tell them."

"They're going to want to meet you though."

"Tell them you've reassessed the situation and you're not meeting with the stranger anymore."

"Then how do I explain randomly sneaking out?"

RS paused for a moment. "You'll only be staying with these people for another day or two, right…?"

"Yeah, but we keep tabs on each other anyway. We hang out constantly."

RS groaned. "Your life is impossible."

"So can I tell them?"

RS gave one last, defeated sigh, resting his head on his arms, leaning on the rocks. "Fine. Tell them you met a merperson…but under no circumstances are you to let them come here and see for themselves."

RL bit his lip with a small smile. "Okay! Thank you!"

RS chuckled.

There was no way they'd believe him.

^.^

RL returned home later that evening – NS and OS had already left, and LG was still working off her hangover upstairs. CDS was around – RL wasn't sure where – and DPS and DYS were lazing on the couch.

"Welcome home, stranger." DYS said giddily.

RL narrowed his eyes playfully. "You told!"

DYS cowered, a silly grin on his face. "You didn't tell me not to!"

DPS raised his eyebrows, amusement clear as day on his face. "Go on then." He motioned to the floor. "Tell us all about him."

RL laughed, planting himself at their feet.

"His name?" DPS asked.

"RS."

"What does he look like?" DYS asked.

"I think he's tall…" RL started, pressing on quickly when DPS mouthed 'think?' "He's got brown hair that's kinda tinted with red, and it's all poofed up to one side. His eyes are this _gorgeous _blue, and his chest and stomach are…really…really…firm…"

DYS' eyes shot to his hairline. "Oh my god! What did you _do_ with him?"

"Oh! No no, we just kissed."

DPS looked pleased, but shot him a disapproving glance as DYS giggled. "How long have you known him?"

"Not long, but that doesn't matter. I think I'm in love…"

DYS laughed giddily, sliding down and pulling RL into a hug. "Well, I'm happy for you!"

DYS prodded DPS' leg.

"Yeah…it _is _kinda sweet. And you've been happier lately…" DPS admitted with a fond grin, sliding onto the floor with them. "What else is he like? What have you guys talked about?"

"Everything!" RL breathed happily. "He's…a little sarcastic, but it's kinda cute, and he's funny…"

DYS laughed. "You really like him?"

RL froze, before shaking his head and grinning. "Yeah. I…really, really do."

They were silent for a while, and RL knew this was his chance.

"So…what do you guys think of mermaids?"

DPS shot him a wide-eyed look. "Could you be any randomer?"

"Oh! I love 'The Little Mermaid!'" DYS gushed and RL laughed.

"Do you ever think they could be real?"

DPS looked thoughtful, biting his lower lip. "I don't see how…but I'm not completely rejecting the idea."

DYS nodded. "What he said. Why?"

RL took a deep breath, staring at them seriously. "RS is a mermaid…"

Both of them were silent, staring at him with wide eyes. RL kept his gaze steady.

DPS was the first to break his freak. "Wait…what?"

DYS laughed. "Yeah, that's normal…"

"Oh, but I'm serious."

"Sure." DYS nodded. "We believe you."

DPS looked a little hesitant, raising his eyebrows. "Did RS give you anything?"

RL frowned. "Like what?"

"Drugs…?"

"No!" RL howled. "I'm serious. He's a mermaid. He's got a tail, and this weird stuff called familia, and he's got all these little quirks that you wouldn't expect…"

Now DYS was looking concerned. "RL…"

"Ugh, I'm not making it up! I promise you! I'll walk in a straight line and say the alphabet – you can take my temperature or whatever!"

DPS looked unconvinced. "Can we go see him?"

"No…" RL faltered. "I…can't."

DYS seemed cautious, trailing his fingers along DPS' thigh casually, not making his opinion known. He was getting good at restraining himself. RL was impressed.

DPS watched him suspiciously. "Why?"

"He…he told me not to."

DPS raised an eyebrow.

"Look, he's a merman, what do you expect? It's not like he wants me parading his existence to the world."

"Then why did he let you tell us?"

"I nagged him."

"Nag him some more! I want to see him!" DYS burst excitedly, and DPS stroked his head with a hint of condescending care.

"Babe…I don't think merpeople exist…"

"He does!" RL cried. "Look, I'll talk to him, okay. I'll get him to agree so that you guys can come and see him, okay?"

DPS bit his lip before nodding and standing up. "You do that." He headed to the kitchen with a small sigh. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Anything you cook!" DYS called, and RL made a noise of confirmation. "And just so you know…" DYS continued in a low voice, a small smile playing on his lips. "I believe you."

RL chuckled. "Thanks."

^.^

"…you're an idiot, just so you know." RYS informed her brother.

"Yeah, I agree." CS grinned, tracing the scales on RYS' tail.

"Ugh, it's not like they'll believe him anyway!"

"And if they do?"

"I've forbidden him from letting his friends come over to the cove…and if he turns up with them, I'm not showing myself."

RYS laughed. "You've dug yourself into a hole."

RS sighed, floating backwards lazily.

"I know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: #Beep!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I've figured out where this story is going. #Proud**_

* * *

><p>"RS, please!"<p>

"No." RS growled. "I told you they wouldn't believe you, and you went ahead and did it anyway. Now they want to see me?" he chuckled bitterly. "No."

"RS, please? Just two of them! DPS thinks I'm on drugs!"

"Drugs?"

RL shook his head. "Never mind. Just…please?"

RS shook his head determinedly. "No."

"What if one of your friends wanted to see me?"

RS scoffed. "Why would a merperson want to see a human? We can see you from the water."

"But not from up close!"

"You're not that pretty." RS sympathised and RL frowned. "Well, _you_ might be, but the others aren't."

"But what if they do want to see me?"

"They won't."

"Could you ask?"

RS sighed. This boy was painfully stubborn. "Fine. I'll ask, and if any of them actually want to see a human up close, I'll bring them along."

"And I'll bring my friends?"

"How about I go ask now, and you wait here. I'll bring them back and you can message your friends to come here."

RL nodded, a satisfied grin on his lips. "Okay!"

RS ducked down and swam into the depths of the ocean, shaking his head. There was no way anyone would have the guts or the incentive to go and see a human.

^.^

He was never making an agreement with RL again.

He scowled as he led CS2 and BG up to the cove. They were the only ones he told, and had agreed immediately. Next time he ever wanted anyone to do something, he wouldn't ask the stubborn, curious teenagers.

RYS and CS followed him up, half amused, and half curious to see what the other people would be like.

"I'm an idiot." RS moaned, and RYS nodded with a small grin, swimming beside him. "What if someone _else _finds out?"

RYS shrugged. "You're going to have to deal with it yourself. But BG seems to be fine with it, and she's a royal."

"BG isn't about responsibility." RS argued.

"Well, she'll have a vote in whether humans are safe or not, if it comes down to it."

RS sighed. "Maybe."

"Why don't you just lie to him and say nobody wanted to come?"

"He's hard to lie to."

RYS grinned, and RS rolled his eyes.

They reached the surface quickly, and RS got them to wait while he addressed RL.

"Did you find any?" RL asked eagerly, the second RS resurfaced.

RS gave a little sigh. "Yep."

RL cheered, grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah, go message your friends."

RL whipped out his phone as RS disappeared to retrieve the others.

_To: DPS, DYS_

_Come meet my merman?_

He smirked as RS reappeared with RYS and three new faces in tow.

"RL, this is CS2, BG and CS." RS introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" RL grinned and they grinned back, instantly liking him.

RL's phone buzzed – he'd put it on silent for the sake of the merfolk – and he grinned.

**From: DYS**

**We'll be there as soon as we're done. Shouldn't be too long. Where are we going?**

RL had enough sense not to ask what they were doing, quickly texting him to meet at the rocks at the end of the beach and to text him when they got there.

"Why are merfolk so afraid of people?" CS2 asked, leaning on her arms to stare at RL. "There's nothing scary about him…"

"It's change." RYS said softly. "They're afraid of what they're unsure of."

"My parents say it's because they'll kill us." BG said indignantly.

"Does RL look like he's going to kill you?"

BG sighed. "I was speaking for my parents, not for myself. I think he's cool."

"Change takes time." RS muttered. "Maybe you'll be the Queen who shows merfolk that it doesn't have to take that long…"

RL frowned. "Queen…?"

"Her familia." RS reminded him. "White means royal bloodlines…"

"Do you have like…priority to the throne then?"

BG shook her head. "It doesn't work like that anymore. I'm the daughter of a King and a Queen, but we still vote on our leaders."

RL nodded and CS2 stroked her hair fondly.

RL's phone vibrated and he stood up. "They're here." He said nervously.

RS nodded, his face a mask of complete composure, but inside he was freaking out.

RL headed towards the entrance, crawling through the small space and finding DPS and DYS standing in a tight embrace.

"Hey!" RL called from the entrance of the cave, and DPS and DYS' heads snapped to him.

"Oh. Hey." DPS grinned as DYS bounded up the rocks to him. DPS followed a moment later, looking sceptical.

"So…merman, hm?"

RL grinned, nodding. "Come on."

He led them through the cave and through the small space. DYS kept at his heels, and DPS brought up the rear.

RL's heart dropped into his stomach when the lagoon was empty.

There was no sign of the merkfolk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Stupid RS being stupid.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Haha XD**_

* * *

><p>DPS raised an eyebrow. "This is a really nice place…"<p>

"No…" RL groaned. "He's being a troll." RL hurried to the edge of the lagoon, leaning over the edge. "RS, you get your scaled-arse back here or I'll-"

"Do what, human?" RS chuckled, popping up a few feet away.

RL let out a breath of relief, grinning proudly as RS flicked up his tail and the rest of the ensemble rose from the water. He turned towards his own friends.

DPS stared with wide eyes, his body entirely frozen, barely blinking. RL beckoned for them to come closer.

"Holy shit!" DYS breathed, looking back at DPS in wonder as he walked forward.

"This isn't right…" DPS said softly, following his boyfriend.

RS, CS, RYS, BG and CS2 stared back, watching their every move with friendly eyes.

"DPS, DYS…this is my merman." RL said softly. "RS."

RS raised his hand, wiggling his fingers in a half wave.

"I need to sit down." DPS muttered, collapsing on a nearby rock.

DYS massaged his curls for a second before cautiously moving closer.

BG giggled. "Oh my god."

DYS' face broke into his wide grin. "They speak perfectly!"

RL nodded with a grin. "English too."

BG swam up to the edge, leaning on the rock and peering up at DYS. "Hi!"

CS2 was more cautious, hiding behind her wife.

"Hi!" DYS was still grinning, bending down to her level.

They both took a moment to look at each other – how similar their upper bodies were – before bursting into laughter.

"This is so cool!" DYS whispered. "Can we swim with them?" He addressed CS2 and BG, correcting himself. "I mean, can we swim with you?"

They nodded and CS2 grinned shyly. "If you want."

"DPS!" DYS called.

"I'm good babe."

"But they're _mermaids!" _

"It's okay. You swim. I'll be over here."

DYS sauntered over, pulling his boyfriend to a standing position. Despite his protests, DYS pulled off DPS' shirt and his own, dragging him to the water. RL laughed, watching as DYS coaxed DPS into the water. RS was sitting on the edge, his tail swishing gently in the water.

"I told you they wouldn't freak."

"Your dark haired mate seems to not be okay." It didn't reflect in his voice, but RL could tell he was worried.

"He's fine. He just has trouble adapting to irregularities."

RS relaxed slightly.

DPS was looking more relaxed, gently touching BG's familia.

RL froze. "The bond!"

RS chuckled. "They're all bonded already. CS2 to BG, and RYS to CS. It won't catch onto the humans."

RL breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on RL, get in!" DYS laughed, cheering when RL shucked off his shirt.

RS watched him carefully, his lips parted slightly. RL blushed, sitting back down on the ledge and easing himself in. RS slid in after him.

"So…do you guys have super speed or…?" DPS asked with a small grin.

After seeing the merfolk, he'd believe anything.

"We can swim pretty fast." CS grinned. "Much faster than humans…according to history."

DPS shook his head in wonder.

"I told you I met a merman!" RL chuckled.

"Yeah, well you can see how I'd need to see it to believe it."

BG laughed, flicking water up with her tail and spraying everyone with it.

"You two." RS called, and DPS and DYS turned to face him. "Unlike bigmouth over here, I strongly urge you to refrain from mentioning the fact that you met us. I can't see our existence being quite well accepted."

DPS nodded. "Yeah…I'd give it a couple of generations."

DYS was busy fiddling with CS2's tail.

"It's like, part snake, part fish, part person…" DYS laughed.

RYS giggled. "Our dad thinks we're some evolution of the eel."

"Makes sense…I think." DPS shrugged. "I didn't ever take Biology."

"So…" RYS lay on her back, floating lazily. "What do you guys do all day?"

"Do you have jobs?" BG asked curiously.

DPS chuckled. "Most people do, but we're a special bunch."

CS2 looked interested. "How so?"

"We endorse certain celebrities…it pays for itself."

The merfolk all raised eyebrows. "It's like, walking around with their logos or certain items of theirs so that people see it."

"Oh…"

CS laughed. "I take it you don't have to do much?"

DYS shook his head. "Nothing much at all."

They were all silent – floating and touching tails and staring at each other, miffed and entranced by how different everything was – how fantasized the whole notion of Merfolk was. It was mind blowing.

"Can we come back?" BG looked expectantly at RS.

"What?"

"I like people." She responded, and CS2 agreed.

RS sighed. "Sadly, I know you'll return even if I say no."

BG and CS2 laughed, nodding.

"We should make it a thing." CS said excitedly. "We could all come back here around dusk and meet up!"

DPS and DYS exchanged glances with RL, who nodded.

"Alright." RL grinned. "It's a thing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Shorter chapter because there's some serious, important plotlines coming up. :o**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Wheee! It's been a while.** _

* * *

><p>And so it became a thing. Every day at dusk, they met at the secret cove and talked, swam and shared experiences. RL and RS became closer as the month drew to a close. RS was hesitant at first, but by the end, he and RL were cuddled up with the rest of the couples.<p>

"Things shouldn't change." CS said sleepily, resting with RYS in the shallower part of the water.

"What do you mean?" DYS asked, stroking DPS' curls.

"We should always be together. We can show the world…something…"

DPS smirked, his eyes closed. "It'll change one day. Just wait."

"In our lifetime?" CS2 asked.

"Probably not." RS muttered.

"But why?" BG complained.

DPS smirked, sitting up. "We were born a little too early."

BG looked confused, but no more was said.

RYS turned onto her stomach, dislodging CS from where she was idly patting her. "It's almost the end of the month."

RS glanced over at her. "And?"

"You two seem quite attached soon. Normally the bond starts to wear thin by now…"

RL's eyes lit up. "Really?"

RYS grinned happily with a nod.

RL and RS glanced at each other, and RS bit his lip.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not…"

CS frowned. "Why?"

RS sighed. "Because the bond must be stronger…with RL being human and all."

The humans all watched RS worriedly, and RYS and CS glanced at each other. BG and CS2 bowed their heads – the mermaids all knew what it meant.

"What are you talking about?" DYS said finally, and DPS rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Bond? What bond?"

RYS swallowed hard. "Pretend there is…a string. A really strong string between RL and RS. Now…if you could pretend the string had a personality, when RS and RL are close, the string is happy. But when they're far apart, the string gets sad. The string wants RS and RL to be together. So it shortens itself."

"What?"

"Because RS is the stronger species, it pulls RL towards him."

"Physically?"

CS nodded.

DPS frowned. "But…that would mean it's pulling RL to the water."

RYS nodded. "Exactly. The bond is at its strongest during the first month of bonding…usually after that, it wouldn't _pull_ RL so much – he might be able to resist it…but because they're different species…" RYS sighed. "We don't know what's going to happen."

DPS and DYS suddenly looked panicked.

"And what if RS is at the bottom of the ocean when the string decides to shorten?"

There was silence, and RL looked embarrassed.

"Did you know?" DYS asked softly, and RL nodded.

"Yeah…they told me what would happen..."

DPS shook his head. "So…what does that mean in terms of keeping you safe? RL, you could die!"

RYS sighed. "There's nothing we can do." She said softly. "The only thing we can hope for is that the bond will…lessen…by the end of the month."

DPS shook his head again. He couldn't. Couldn't comprehend, couldn't anything. RL could die, and it was RS' fault.

"Excuse me." He muttered, getting up.

DYS latched onto his leg. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

DYS got up anyway and together they stepped out of the cove.

RL put his head in his hands.

"Are they okay?" CS2 asked, running her fingers through BG's hair.

RL sighed. "DPS hates not being in control. Hates things he can't change – when he's powerless…and DYS is attached to him…"

"They seem to have a bond of their own." RS mused, rubbing RL's bare shoulders.

"They have a point though." CS2 said softly. "What will happen if the bond is still strong?"

They all looked to RYS, and she swallowed hard. "I don't know. We're just going to have to...try things. We'll do more hair experiments...maybe saliva or…blood? I don't know."

RS wrapped his arms around RL, resting his head on his shoulder.

"We won't let you die. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Beep Beep.**_

* * *

><p>It had been exactly a month since RL and RS bonded.<p>

Today was the deciding day.

DPS, DYS and RL had sleeping bags in the cove – they all wanted to spend the night just to see just what would happen. The other mermaids were lazing in the water – they had gotten special permission to stay out the whole night, and they were all waiting.

"So…is something going to happen or…?" RL asked, sitting on the side of the lagoon with RS by his side.

RYS shrugged. "Generally the bond weakens over time…so I don't know. I suppose you'd be able to feel it. You still feel like wanting RS, don't you?"

RL nodded, wrapping his arms around RS. RS sighed slightly. Something told him it wouldn't end well.

"Maybe I could move in here." RL mused, and DPS raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I need to be with RS pretty much all the time…if the bond is still strong…so if I move a bed in here…maybe some curtains…"

"RL…" DPS muttered.

"No…he's got a point." DYS said quietly. "If it stops him from dying…"

DPS looked conflicted.

RYS and CS nodded in unison. "If RL is okay with it, it _would_ be safer. And we can still try the blood and stuff."

"Let's just wait until tomorrow, okay."

They all nodded, and BG flicked her tail impatiently. "I'm bored."

CS2 glanced over, taking her hand. "We're going back. See you later?"

They nodded and the two of them dove into the water. CS scoffed.

"Teenagers."

RYS shook her head. "We were the same."

"We were cuter."

RL grinned and snuggled back into RS' arms, who flicked water on them in response. RL was used to it now, and he enjoyed the water immensely.

"If you lived here, you'd be closer to us." DYS said helpfully, a wide grin on his face.

DPS let out a short laugh, before rubbing his face with his palm.

"Are you two going to stay tonight?" RL asked RYS and CS, and they nodded happily.

"We have nothing better to do."

RS laughed almost spitefully, flicking water in their faces.

"I'm…I'm going to bed." DPS said softly, and DYS kissed him gently. "Wake me if anything happens."

"I'll see you soon."

DYS nodded and stretched out when DPS moved, grinning at the mermaids.

"This is still really cool." DYS grinned, and the mermaids looked at him expectantly. "Just…the whole…mermaid thing."

RYS laughed, floating on her back. "I can't believe this actually happened. People have always been…taboo."

"I wonder who started the problems." CS said softly.

"Humans, most likely." DYS sighed. "I can't see mermaids doing anything wrong."

RS snorted.

Suddenly, CS2's head popped up from the water, her eyes wide with tears gleaming blue, streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry!" she immediately cried, and they all looked at her in alarm.

"What? What happened?" RS growled.

"And where's BG?" RYS asked.

"I just…we were talking…and…oh my god I'm _so_ sorry."

"What happened?"

DPS had crawled back over, his eyes wide.

"BG's…she's been taken to her dad…they heard her talking…"

"Talking about what?" RS hissed.

"About the humans."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Uh-oh...**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: O.O

* * *

><p>"<em>What?" <em>RS snapped, his eyes wide.

RL was thrown to the side as he dived into the water, bolting for her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What?"

"RS! Calm down!" RYS grabbed him, pulling him away from where he was scaring the absolute shit out of CS2.

"What's going on?"

RS sighed. "The merfolk know. They'll all know. BG will tell the truth."

DYS raised an eyebrow. "She can't lie?"

CS sighed. "BG's not the best at lying."

DPS paled. "Oh."

"What does this mean though? For all of us?" RL asked.

RS closed his eyes, sighing. "There might be…a trial. To make sure BG isn't making stuff up…and it'll involve all of us. Most likely, we'll get grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Trapped. Chained."

"Chained? Where would you get _chains?_"

RYS sighed. "It's our familia. They bind us to coral – coral is strange and stupid and we form an immediate 'special' bond to coral when we touch it. It keeps us near the coral for twenty-four hours, without breaking our old bonds."

DPS frowned, before it dawned on him.

"Twenty-four hours…?"

CS nodded.

"But what about RL?" DYS cried

RS closed his eyes. "I'm not sure."

"I'm _so, so_ sorry…" CS2 whispered, a sob escaping her lips.

"Can they find you?" DYS asked. "What if you just hid here?"

"We have to go back eventually." RYS shook her head. "They'd find us too. BG can't stay away from CS2 for too long."

CS2 closed her eyes guiltily.

"What are we going to do?" RL panicked.

RYS sucked in a deep breath. "RL, do you still have the vial of hair?"

RL pulled it from the chain around his neck, passing it to her.

"CS, get me a rock."

CS disappeared with a small nod. RS sighed, swimming to RL as RYS pulled the hair out of the vial. RS pulled RL towards him, pressing their chests together.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." RS whispered, pressing a kiss to RL's temple. "And I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. If we don't ever…"

"Shut up." RL hissed. "Don't you dare say anything like that. Twenty-four hours is nothing."

RS bit his lip, before sneaking a glance around. The others were preoccupied, and he pressed his lips to RL's. Surprised, RL kissed back, his hands wrapping around his broad frame.

"I'll be back." RS whispered.

"You better be."

"RS…spit in this." RYS thrust the vial at him, and he frowned, but complied.

CS reappeared with a sharp rock, and they sliced his wrist, dripping the blood into the vial and mixing it with the saliva. Quickly and sneakily, RYS tugged and ripped out a few locks of his hair, dropping them in as well. She used the stopper and sealed it up, shaking it gently before giving it back to RL. DYS and DPS watched in a mix of horror and fascination, their hands clasped.

"Keep it close. And stay near the water. We'll be back as _soon_ as we can." RYS promised.

"But why do you have to go?" DYS asked. "Can't just _some_ of you go?"

"They'll know. We've all been absent at the same time. They'll just…know." CS said softly.

RL closed his eyes. "Everything will be okay." He muttered. "They'll be back, and we'll still be here. It'll be fine."

DYS and DPS both glanced at him, before looking back to the merfolk. CS2 was still sobbing, her face in her hands as she bobbed in the water. RS looked pale and nervous, casting glances at RL every couple of seconds. RYS and CS were clutching hands, nervously fidgeting.

"Good luck."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Welp. Here's where the fun starts.**_

* * *

><p>RL sat on the edge of the lagoon, his knees folded up into his chest, clutching the vial with a tight fist.<p>

"RL…are you okay?" DPS whispered, coming to sit next to him.

"I'm okay."

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked, glancing backwards at where DYS was slowly blinking awake.

"No. Can't sleep."

DYS yawned and crawled forward, finding DPS' arm and nuzzling into it. "I missed you."

DPS chuckled and kissed the side of his face before turning back to RL.

"We need to get you away from the water."

RL turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "I'm staying. I've got to be here for when RS comes back."

DPS put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Come on. We'll go out. We'll do something. We just…I need you away from the water."

"Why?"

"In case you jump in."

There was a tense silence, but RL sighed in defeat. "I won't jump in."

"I won't jump in."

"Can you please come into the city with me…just for a little while at least?"

RL's head dropped and he sighed. "For an hour. Or two."

DPS grinned in triumph, patting the top of DYS' head – who had consequently fallen asleep on his lap. DYS yawned, sitting up and watching as DPS hauled RL up.

"Where are we going?"

"Into the city. You can stay and sleep if you want…"

DYS shook his head. "Not on my own."

RL smiled wistfully and allowed himself to be pulled away from the cove, but he could _feel_ the tug of RS. It wasn't strong, but it was there. They were getting further and further away from each other.

DYS and DPS walked on either side of RL, steadily making their way back to the house in silence.

"It's two in the morning….what's going to be open?" DYS asked, stifling a yawn as he looked at the time.

"Nothing. We can just drive." DPS said softly, and RL nodded.

He headed out first, and DYS hung back, grabbing DPS' arm.

"We're going to drive for twenty-four hours?"

"It's more like eighteen now. But yes, If we can…"

"Eighteen hours is a long time."

"We'll find somewhere to stop." DPS kissed his forehead. "Trust me. Shops will start opening…maybe we can go visit LG and CDS…or NS and OS."

DYS nodded. "Keep an eye on RL…I'll get our bags."

DPS nodded, running a fond hand over the back of DYS' head before hurrying to the car. RL had crawled into the back seat, curling up again and DPS sighed, opening DYS' door before going around to the driver's side.

DYS joined them a moment later with two bags, and nodded at DPS. "Ready?"

DPS nodded, starting the car and backing out.

It was an hour and a half, before RL sat up properly. "Where are we going?"

"CDS' place."

RL shook his head rapidly. "No. It's too far. Stop the car. Turn around. _Please."_

"Hey, hey hey!" DYS whispered, unbuckling his seatbelt and crawling over the console into the back. "We'll be back before RS comes back. I promise. But we haven't visited CDS in a while."

RL bit his lip, shaking his head, and DYS wrapped him up in his arms. "It's okay. We'll be back."

DPS glanced in the rear-view mirror, and RL was practically sobbing.

This wasn't going to be good.

^.^

"Do you really think they'll ground us?" CS2 asked softly.

"Yes." RS muttered, taking the lead.

They were swimming as fast as they could – RS could barely see, he had no idea if the others were behind him, but CS2 was at his side and he couldn't concentrate on _anything_ else.

He had to get there in time.

The underwater cave that kept most of his people at night came into view and he slowed down, until RYS and CS were beside him.

"What are we going to do? We're not going to make it in twenty-four hours." CS whispered.

"Shh. We'll make it." RYS reassured her, but RS couldn't say anything.

He just swam forward, entering the cave.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words from BG's mouth.

Her father stood behind her, silent and solemn. RS closed his eyes before straightening up and facing him.

"Sir."

"RS."

"I understand what we have done, and I understand-"

"Do you?" the older merman spat. "Do you understand what you've potentially done? You've ruined the future of our species. We _hid_ for a reason and for millions of years we kept ourselves a secret. And now you've gone and thrown _millions_ of years away."

RS recoiled slightly. "I understand. But we showed ourselves to three of them. Three. And those three _promised_ they wouldn't tell anyone."

"And you promised you wouldn't go to the surface. You broke the law – broke a promise. It was that easy. And they can do the same."

"But they won't!"

"How do you know? How can you trust them so completely? They're _humans."_

"Dad…" BG whispered.

"Silence." He hissed. "RS, you and your friends admit to telling humans of our existence, correct?"

RS bit his lip. "Correct."

"All of you…Twenty hours on the corals. Then house arrest."

RS, RYS, CS, BG and CS2 all paled.

"House arrest?" BG asked in a small voice.

"You are not to leave the cave. Ever."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Character growth is good.** _

* * *

><p>"I can deal with twenty hours." RS said, his eyes wide with panic. "But <em>please<em> don't put me on house arrest. _Please!"_

"We'll all take extra corralling hours, but let RS go!"

"Why?" BG's father asked suspiciously, and RS faltered.

"_Please?"_ RYS whispered, but he shook his head.

"Twenty hours. House arrest."

Five large mermen grabbed their arms and pulled them, ushering them into a smaller off-cave. The walls were lined with coral, and there were only three other merfolk inside.

BG's father followed them in, watching as they were bonded.

"What are you going to do?" RS asked, shuddering as the coral bonded.

"About?"

"The situation?" he muttered.

"About the humans? There's nothing we _can _do. What, do you expect us to swim up there and prove our existence? We only have one option."

"What's that?"

"Pray that those humans don't tell anyone. If they do…we kill anyone who tries to come near us."

"Why!"

"If we don't kill them, they'll kill us."

"We're not dead, and we've been spending a whole _month_ with the humans!" BG paled the moment the words left her mouth, realising what she said.

"A _month?"_

RS was about ready to crack. His fists balled at his side – there was no _chance_ of getting away now.

"There were…circumstances." He tried to make it sound better than it was.

"_Circumstances?" _BG's dad fumed. "How can there be circumstances. They're _humans."_

RS ignored him and turned, curling around his coral and closing his eyes.

^.^

"We're here." DPS muttered, pulling up outside CDS' house.

"Sixteen hours." RL whispered, allowing DYS to drag him out of the car.

DPS hurried ahead, knocking on the door. A few minutes later, a very disgruntled, shirtless CDS answered the door.

"Yes?" he glared.

"Nice to see you too CDS." DPS muttered. "Can we crash here for a couple of hours?"

CDS looked to DYS and RL.

"Why?"

"We need to distract RL." DPS improvised. "Bad break up."

CDS quirked an eyebrow – this was news. "This…is a bad time."

"LG won't mind." DYS pushed passed him, dragging RL into the lounge room.

"Sorry." DPS apologised, wincing at the murderous look on CDS' face. "Tell LG we're sorry too."

CDS let him pass, frowning. "How'd you know she was here?"

"It's about four in the morning and you're very awake and not wearing a shirt." DPS explained, before following DYS and RL into the lounge room.

RL was curled again, clutching the vial. DYS turned worried eyes to DPS.

"What are we going to do?"

DPS shook his head, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "The only thing I can think of is to distract him…"

"Moulin Rouge is in the DVD player." CDS called from the top of the stairs. "LG and I are going to stay up here."

"Have fun." DPS called back before setting up the TV.

RL was suddenly far more alive, watching eagerly as DPS pressed play.

^.^

"What are you going to do?" RYS asked quietly

"I…I don't know." RS whispered, his face in his hands.

"RL is going to die if you don't make a decision." CS said bluntly, and RS' face snapped up.

"RL is _not _going to die." RS growled. "I promised him."

"Then we need a plan!" RYS said sensibly. "He'll be really needy by the time our corralling is up…but we need to find some way to get you off house arrest."

"Can't he sneak out?" CS2 spoke up.

CS hesitated. "It'd be difficult…getting us all out at the same time. One by one though…we _might_ be able to."

"RS…we'll distract the guards…but you'll have to get to the surface on your own."

RS nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

Fifteen hours.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Guys...guys...I'm sorry** _

* * *

><p>"Can't we like, rent some scuba diving equipment?" DYS asked and DPS frowned.<p>

"I don't think so. It's probably deeper than the average oxygen tank."

They both sighed and watched RL sit, completely entranced by Moulin Rouge. It was getting to the end, RL looked teary, and there were still fourteen hours to kill.

"Where to next?" DPS yawned.

"We could try NS and OS…?" DYS said. "Do you want me to drive? You look tired."

DPS nodded. "Yeah…and yes please. We'll stay there…for a couple of hours…by then it'll be actual morning so we can find some movie to watch in the cinemas."

"That'd give us…eight more hours."

"We could watch another movie?"

"Six hours."

"And another…"

"Four."

DPS sighed. "And then we better go back to the cove and wait for the merfolk."

DYS nodded with a sigh, curling into DPS further.

^.^

"I hate corralling." RS growled, swimming back and forth.

"I'm sorry…" BG said softly, and RS just shook his head, still pacing around the circular cave.

"It's just a few more hours…" RYS soothed, her eyes following RS as he went around.

"Hours that we don't have!"

"Calm down!" CS whispered.

"CS, my boyfriend is going to throw himself into the water in a few hours, and I'm not going to be there to save him."

"You don't know that."

"Twenty four hours is a guide. It'll take RL at least three hours to get to me down here – he _doesn't_ have the speed that we do, and _that_ is what the bond depends on – it depends on how long we take to get to each other."

RYS suddenly paled. "You're right…" she whispered. "Oh my god."

RS angrily continued to pace. There was _nothing_ he could do. Because of _one_ mistake, he was about to risk and most likely cause someone's death. With an angry growl, he punched the side of the cave wall, before continuing his circuit.

BG was crying again – CS2 consoling her, while RYS and CS glanced at each other. What could they do?

"RS…" RYS tried.

"Don't you dare tell me it's going to be okay. Do the math RYS…we're _going_ to lose him."

"RS shut up for a second. If the bond breaks…RS…if the bond breaks, you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"RYS, my _boyfriend_ is going to die. You don't think I'm going to be in pain _anyway?" _RS seemed like he was on the verge of tears, but RYS knew he wasn't one to cry.

"You might die." CS whispered.

"It won't kill me. I'm stronger than that."

"The bond is stronger than normal. RS, I…think it's going to be tougher than you think."

"Who cares?" RS spat. "Who cares if I die then? If the bond breaks…if RL dies…who cares if I go?"

RYS closed her eyes, setting herself sink to sit beside CS again.

^.^

A three hour visit with NS and OS, and three movies later, RL was a mess.

"Fuck…fuck…guys…we're going to miss him. I need him!" RL moaned from the backseat, and DPS held him closer.

"How far away are we?" DPS hissed.

DYS swallowed hard. "Half an hour from the house."

DPS bit his lip, clutching RL to his chest.

"Hey. Listen to me. We'll get there. We'll get to the cove and you'll be able to see RS, okay."

RL shuddered violently, a sob escaping his lips. "I _need _him…"

"I know." DPS whispered, rocking him slightly.

"It's too…_slow."_

RL shuddered again, and suddenly tried to break free. With wide eyes, DPS held him back, but RL struggled free. DYS slowed the car, eyebrows raised as he watched in the rear-view mirror.

Suddenly RL managed to get away and launched himself at the door, opening it and throwing himself at the ground.

"RL!" DPS cried, attempting to follow him.

"Stop! It's slower by foot! We can meet him at the cove…" DYS hissed, and DPS took a deep breath.

"What if he isn't going to the cove?"

"He is. Trust me. It's the last place he saw RS."

^.^

Exactly twenty hours after they touched the coral, RS felt the bond break.

"It's gone." RS hissed, swimming to the entrance.

RYS and CS followed him closely, leaving BG and CS2 where they were sleeping.

"How are we going to distract the guards?" CS hissed.

"RS, stay back. CS and I are going to try and escape. When they've got us, you sneak out, okay?"

RS bit his lip before nodding and darting into the cover of the shadows. CS and RYS nodded at each other before bolting for the entrance, in opposite directions.

It caught the attention of _all _the guards and they split, half chasing CS and the other half after RYS.

RS couldn't understand how they were so stupid, and he made his move, zipping out into the open water. It was so easy – he almost thought it was too easy.

"RS."

He froze, and something grabbed his tail.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: ;_;**_

* * *

><p>BS grinned at RS, and he groaned inwardly.<p>

"BS, I don't have time, I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" BS smirked, his eyes sparkling suggestively.

"BS, fuck off." RS jerked his tail away and BS' eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I can't stay here and chat. Go back in the bloody cave."

"I wasn't asking to chat…" BS rubbed against him seductively, practically purring.

RS growled, pushing him off. He _needed _to get to the surface.

"BS, I need some alone time."

"Can't we be alone together?"

RS growled. "Get in the cave."

"Why? Think I'd follow you?"

"Yes."

^.^

As soon as the car stopped, DPS flung himself out and bypassed their house, running onto the beach. DYS was at his side in seconds, and they pelted to the cove, praying they weren't too late.

By the time they got there, they were panting and hot, but they didn't stop, ducking through the cave and crawling through the tight spot until they burst into the cove.

RL wasn't there.

The entire place was empty.

"What does this mean?" DYS asked, staring out to the water.

"I don't know…do you think he's already been here?" DPS asked, panicking.

"I don't….hey, call him!"

DPS' eyes widened and he took out his phone, hitting his speed dial. Both of them waited in tense silence – DYS was still staring out at the water, DPS pacing.

Frustrated, DPS closed his phone. "He's not picking up, he's not there he's-"

DYS' eyes brightened. "Well, it's not off, meaning it's not…water-logged, right?"

DPS swallowed and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. It's fine. RL will come back and we'll all wait together. How many hours?"

DYS glanced at the time. "Uhm. Two more hours. Or three. I think."

DPS nodded. "Plenty of time. And RS should be back in…soon."

DYS wrapped his arms around DPS, resting his head against DPS' cheek.

They stayed like that, their eyes trained on the entrance until there was scurrying and scuffling from the cave. Their eyes widened and suddenly RL burst through, his eyes wet with tears.

"Is he here?"

"Nope…" DPS said softly.

RL drew in a deep breath, glaring at the water, before launching himself into the lagoon.

"WHOA!" DYS hissed, and they ran to the edge.

They glanced at each other, before nodding and diving in unison, following the trail of bubbles that RL left behind. They swam through the underground tunnel, and suddenly they were at the surface again.

"RL!" DYS hissed, treading water.

"I _have_ to get to him. You don't understand."

He took a deep breath and dived again, but DPS grabbed him, hauling him back up.

"_Get away from me." _He screamed, kicking them away and submerging himself again.

The two of them dived under and grabbed him, but he was strong now, running on adrenaline and the bond. They grabbed his arms, legs, but he fought them off and swam deeper and deeper, and DPS and DYS couldn't hold their breath any longer.

They burst at the surface, and DYS shook his head. "Fuck, fuck what now?"

"I don't know…I don't…" DPS babbled, trying to stay afloat as he gasped for breath.

^.^

RS let out a growl, smacking BS with his tail. The merman's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he sunk to the ocean floor. RS watched him for a second – a second – before turning and pelting towards the surface.

He could only hope he wasn't too late.

^.^

RL's eyes squinted as water rushed past them, into them, and through him. His lungs were bursting – he _needed_ air, but he needed RS more.

His limbs ached as they pushed him towards the depths – even though his eyes were open, everything was just _black. _

But he _needed_ to get to RS.

_He_ _needed to be with him._

But he couldn't hold his breath. He couldn't. His mouth opened, and he tried to suck in a lungful of air, but it was water, and it filled his mouth and nose and went down his throat and threatened to burst.

RL's heart leapt into his throat and he panicked, his arms and legs flailing, stopping his downward flight.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do _anything_, and he started to realise that _this was it._

He couldn't get to RS.

Finally, his eyes closed, and he stopped moving all together.

He'd run out of time.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: This story is gonna be hella long -.-**_ _**Last one for a couple of hours.**_

* * *

><p>RS felt his stomach rip in two.<p>

He stopped, curling in on himself and screaming out. It moved up his torso and into his chest, threatening to burst and he just _knew_ that RL was dead.

But he _couldn't_ be. RS was _so close_ to the surface. He _had_ to get to him. He _had _to.

The pain was almost overwhelming, but his drive for RL was stronger, and he managed to straighten up and shoot for the surface, despite the pain.

He gasped, but he _knew_ he could do this.

A dark floating thing caught his eye and his heart dropped into his throat. It was a body.

He shot towards it and the body connected with his arms, and he swam harder, getting it to the surface, getting him to the top. He made a beeline for a shore, bursting from the water and placing RL on the sand.

What did he do now? What could he do?

He'd never dealt with a dying – dead – human before.

Two bodies suddenly flung themselves next to him and he froze, but it was only DPS and DYS.

"Get back in the water!" DPS commanded, and DYS shoved him out of the way, starting CPR.

"What are you doing!" RS cried, sliding back until his tail was hitting the waves.

"CPR…something, something, Resuscitation, I think." DPS whispered, watching wide-eyed as DYS pounded on his chest, thumping and jerking him, before breathing air into him again.

"Will…will he be okay?" RS whispered.

"I…I don't know." DPS said back. "It might not always work…"

"He's dead." RS' eyes snapped shut. "He's dead and I felt the bond sever."

"Shh." DPS tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep both himself and RS calm.

"I promised him he wouldn't die. I promised him!"

RS let the pain take over – let the bond sever properly and he curled into himself.

"Should I call the ambulance?" DPS asked DYS softly.

The blonde haired man was slouched over RL, beating his chest still, and DYS sucked in a deep breath.

"Just a bit longer..." DYS sobbed, and DPS bit his lip.

He couldn't panic yet, not yet.

DYS groaned in frustration, half sobbing as he smashed his fists onto RL's chest, and suddenly RL was vomiting water, coughing and hacking. DYS fell back in surprise, and RS' mouth dropped open.

RL's eyes squeezed shut – he was still coughing up water – and he groaned.

But he was alive.

His eyes shot open and they fell on RS.

"RS!" he shouted, launching forward and grabbing him around the shoulders, nuzzling into his chest.

RS was still wide eyed, his arms wrapping around RL.

"Oh my god…" DYS breathed, and DPS pulled him up and hugged him.

"RS…" RL breathed, still coughing slightly.

"RL…we need to get you back to the house. You need water…a doctor…?"

"No. I…" RL frowned, distracted. "I don't…I don't _need_ you anymore…"

RS bit his lower lip. "You don't. You died. And so did our bond."

RL shook his head. "But I still _want_ to be with you. We need to bond again."

RL reached for the familia, but RS twitched away.

"No."

"What?"

RS took a breath, his gaze hard. "We caused enough problems this way. You _died_…and I'm not going to risk that again. It's best if we don't see each other again."

"RS…"

"RL, we're _not _bonding."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: D:**_

* * *

><p>RL stared at RS in shock.<p>

"You can't be serious!"

RS sighed. "Now we're detached, you can live your life, and I can go back to my merfolk. Humans and Merfolk don't _need_ to be together. We've lived without each other for _years_…why the hell do they need to now!"

"Because I love you!"

The beach seemed to echo with his cry, and RS stared at him with wide eyes.

DYS and DPS grinned at each other, clutching hands.

"I have to go. I'm in enough trouble as it is…"

"RS…I just told you I loved you."

RS closed his eyes. "That means nothing if we can't be together."

"But I want us to be together!" RL practically whined.

"That's not the way it works, okay!"

"Why not? Why can't we just be together? Why can't we be happy?"

RS sighed. "Because that's not the way the world works."

"Why can't we just go about it the way we were? Meeting at the cove?" DYS asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because they know now. Once I go back there…" RS sighed. "They'll ground me for good…I reckon."

"Then stay here!" RL said happily. "Stay in the cove. With me. I'll move my bed, I'll-"

"They'll find me."

"So what? I'll put you in a tank and keep you on the shore."

"That seems fair." RS muttered sarcastically

RL sighed. "I just don't want you to go again."

"I have to."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around RS' torso and burying into him. RS rested his chin on RL's head, stroking his back and tugging at his regrowth affectionately. With a flick of his tail, he sprayed water over them.

"I'll wait until nightfall…when you fall asleep…and then you can wake up, and forget all about me." RS whispered, cuddling him closer.

"I won't sleep then." RL whispered. "And I won't ever forget about you."

RS smiled slightly, nuzzling his head. "You're going to have to. That's the only way you'll ever be able to get over it. Just forget."

"I died for you." He whispered. "That's not something I'm going to forget that easily."

RS turned his head slightly, spotting DPS and DYS a little way off, cuddled together on the sand. The sun was setting, and RL stifled a yawn.

Closing his eyes, RS let RL lean against him. He didn't really want to go, but what choice did he have?

The sun slowly set over them, and it dipped below the horizon as RL's eyes closed, sheer exhaustion seeping in, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

RL's breathing grew deeper, and RS knew it was time for him to go.

He kissed RL gently, closing his eyes.

Five minutes later, he started moving, and DPS and DYS moved back over, helping him move RL so he didn't wake up.

"So this is it then?" DPS whispered, and RS nodded.

"I can't come back, and you know why."

DYS nodded. "I don't want to see him get hurt again…"

"I'm sorry for that."

DPS shrugged. "We don't blame you…and for the record, we do really like you, RS. RL has been so much happier with you…and it's a shame to see you go but…"

"It's for the best."

They both nodded, and RS sighed. "It's…been a pleasure knowing you."

"Bye RS."

The mermaid slid back into the water and with a flick of his tail, he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Bit of a time jump :)**_

* * *

><p>The next four years, RL spent miserable, countless hours curled in the cove.<p>

The morning that RL woke up, and RS was gone, he cried. He cried hard, beating the ground in anger, anxiety and grief, throwing himself at the waves and cursing into the wind. DPS and DYS kept an eye on him – making sure he wasn't about to drown himself, but they both knew he needed time.

By nightfall, he was just sobbing, sitting on the shore, hugging his knees and sobbing.

With the reassurance that it was just a bad break up, his friends took turns baby-sitting him back into society, until he wasn't about to break down on the street.

Some days were better than others – easier to cope with and to face – but some days RL didn't get out of bed, spending it eating ice cream and watching his favourite movies.

Every night – no matter the weather – he went to the cove.

He sat with his legs in the lagoon, staring into the horizon and waiting for him to come back, for four years.

It was the fourth year anniversary of RS' departure, and RL was sitting in the cove, silent tears making tracks down his face.

"It won't happen, you know." He whispered, his tears falling into the lagoon.

"You won't come back….and I know it. I knew you weren't coming back the morning you left…and I knew…but I didn't want to know."

"RL?"

His eyes snapped open and he almost fell into the water. A dark, multi-coloured head popped out from behind a rock, and RL's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"CS2?" he gaped, and she bit her lip, swimming slowly towards him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I had to show myself to you, but you're so sad…"

RL shook his head. "Wait…no…I don't understand. Why are you here?"

She closed her eyes. "I've…I've been coming here for four years…I've been watching you cry for _four_ years…"

"But…but _why?"_ he whispered, his fingers starting to shake.

Her eyes closed, and she took a breath. "RS asked me to."

RL went silent, and tears flooded his eyes.

"He's okay. But…he can't come. He's been put on watch with a couple of the guards and he gets corralled if he says or does _anything_ wrong."

RL paled.

"The only reason I got out so easy was because I'm bonded to BG. She's been put on the same treatment – being royalty…but they let me go."

RL couldn't speak – couldn't move.

"And nobody has even _seen_ RYS and CS since they escaped the night we all got corralled. They distracted the guards and never came back! The guards did…they lost them…and…" she paused, swimming up to where his legs dangled in the water. "RL…he still loves you. He asked me to do this because he cares about you, and he hates it when I tell him you're still sad."

RL's head hung, biting his lip and tugging the regrowth at the back of his head.

"Tell him I'm sorry."

CS2 shook her head. "I can't. I promised him I wouldn't speak to you."

Tears were welling in his eyes and he nodded at her. "Please. Please tell him."

CS2 gave a little sigh. "He'll be angry." RL let out a sob, and CS2 rested her head on his legs. "Why are you so sad?"

"I miss him." He gasped. "I miss him so much."

She glanced up at him. "Why can't you forget?"

"It's not that easy." He managed.

"It is. Trust me. It is. Distract yourself. Find _someone _else."

RL watched her in horror. "What?"

"He wants you to move on. To forget him. RL, he's _never_ coming back. Even if he _does_ get off house arrest, there is _no_ _way_ he'll _ever_ come back."

"You don't know that." RL muttered, another sob escaping his lips.

"I know RS. He's stubborn." She sighed. "But…he has one request…for you."

RL nodded, his eyes brightening.

"Never come back to this cove."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Welp, like I said. Twist. And that twist was mostly influenced by you guys. [Pretend There Is A HashTag Here] Because It Was Meant To Be A Lot Sadder :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>RL stared at her, his face contorting into a frown.<p>

"CS2…you can't…"

"He doesn't want you here anymore. He wants you to leave, and-"

"He can't even see me! He's not the boss of me and he doesn't get a say in _anything_ that I do."

CS2 paused, biting her lip. "He…he says you're wasting your time! He wants the best for you RL…"

"I know what's best for me."

CS2 frowned. "You know what, fine. Who cares? Spend your life rotting here. Bye RL."

She disappeared into the water, leaving RL alone.

^.^

CS2 hurried through the water, guilt wracking her body as she tried to get her bearings.

"Over here!" a voice called, and she found the cave, swimming into it. BG attached herself to CS2 the minute she was there, grinning.

"How'd it go?" RS muttered.

CS2 sighed. "Believed every word."

RS frowned. "Really?"

She nodded. "Humans are far more easily fooled than I thought."

"How was he?" RYS asked, appearing next to them.

"Sad. He cried."

RS nodded. "I thought he would. Is he going to listen?"

"Nope."

"Good." He grinned.

"So what now, Mr. Hot-shot?" CS asked, swimming up to them.

RS faltered. "I'm…not _entirely_ sure."

The four mermaids paused, eyes wide.

"Are you _serious_?" RYS whined.

"What do you mean, _entirely?"_ BG asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Look, I want to…I want to be human."

RYS snorted. "You know it isn't possible."

"I think it is."

CS looked apprehensive. "RS…it took us three and a half years to _escape _the colony because of a human…and you want to be one? RS, what about us? If – _If – _you can do it, what happens to us?"

RS looked appalled. "You'll become humans too!"

BG frowned. "I don't want to be human…"

RS faltered. "What? Why?"

"RS…we're mermaids…being human doesn't sound all that appealing. I mean…you heard DYS and DPS complaining about the unfairness of their society. We're better off as mermaids…" RYS reasoned.

"So you'd rather live your life in exile? That seems fair too." He snapped. "We'd be better off on land – where nobody is going to come after us!"

"We're only _in_ exile because of _you!"_ CS muttered.

RS growled and turned away, his arms folded across his chest.

"Even if we _could_ change, where would we go?" CS2 asked.

"RL would look after us."

"What makes you think it's even possible?"

RS shrugged. "It has to be – what did humans and merfolk do _before?_"

"They probably didn't change." RYS muttered.

"If you don't know if it's possible…RS, what are you going to do if it isn't?"

"I'll live in the cove. I'll hide. But whatever happens, I don't want to do it without RL."

RYS wanted to scream. "Oh my god you are _so_ annoying. Move on! The bond is gone, go be with BS. At least then if you go back, you have a reason. They might not…ya know…coral you for life…"

RS rounded on her. "I don't _want_ to be with BS."

"You used to." She countered.

"Yeah, well that was _before_ RL."

"BS would still want you…"

"BS wants everything that moves."

RYS sighed. "It's not hard to be with someone that has no standards, RS. At least you'd be happy."

"I _was _happy."

"Then go." CS snapped. "Go back to him and spend your life in the cove. We don't care. At least then you'd be happy."

"There was a reason I didn't go up there in the first place." He bit.

"Yeah, and what was that?"

"I needed time."

"Time for what?"

"To change. To be a human." He sighed. "And for you to help me."

"Well, it's not going to happen like that. Plans have changed, so just go up there and be with him, at least for the short time you have left."

RS blinked. "What…?"

"Merfolk live at least a hundred years longer than humans, genius. He only has about eighty left."

RS shook his head. "I'll find a way. I'll be human."

"Why don't you get him to help you?"

He bit his lip, hesitating slightly. "What would you guys do?"

RYS sighed. "We'd live here."

"You could come to the surface." RS was close to pleading. "Live in the cove with me. It'd get boring on your own."

"You mean it'd get boring on _your_ own." RYS snapped. "Because there you go again, RS – always thinking of your bloody self. While RL is away, being with his friends, you'd be all alone."

RS glared at her. "If you don't want to come, you just had to say."

"We don't want to come."

RS flicked his gaze between them all. RYS and CS looked pissed; glaring back at him, while CS2 and BG looked worried and conflicted.

"Fine."

He turned his back on them and darted out of the cave.

He would become human.

He had to.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Beeep!**_

* * *

><p>RL spent longer than usual at the cove, mostly to cry. CS2 had been there – just in his reach…<p>

RS was in custody, CS and RYS were nowhere to be found.

And it was his fault.

All his fault.

If he hadn't of met RS – if he hadn't wandered into the cove that day…the merfolk wouldn't be in this mess, and he wouldn't be sitting here crying.

His phone rang, and the cave echoed with 'Your Song'. More tears flooded to his eyes as he fished his phone from his pocket.

**From; OS**

**Wanna go on a date?**

RL stared at the message with wide eyes.

_To; OS_

_I'm pretty sure you're taken, but I appreciate the offer._

**From; OS**

**You ass. Not with me. NS and I met some bloke. We think you might be interested.**

RL closed his eyes with a sigh.

_To; OS_

_No thanks._

"Still texting, I see?"

RL had dropped his phone and was in the water before he even looked up. He launched himself at the voice, his arms wrapping around him in a tight squeeze.

"I hate you." He whispered, and RS wrapped his arms around RL in return, keeping him afloat while keeping his familia away. "I hate the way you make me feel, and I hate the way that when you come back, nothing has changed."

RS breathed in his scent heavily, grabbing his regrowth and giving it a firm tug before lifting RL back onto the ledge.

"It's nice to see you too."

RL burst into tears and grabbed his hand – needing the physical contact to remind him that RS was actually there.

"What…what happened…CS2…she…"

"I know." RS whispered, "It was a lie."

RL's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"I needed more time."

RL let out a breath. "Four years is a very long time…why more?"

RS shook his head. "I spent the four years trying to get away from the merfolk. They were relentless…we couldn't stay in one place – we were captured, corralled, and trialled…but we managed to finally get away. They probably won't find us this time. It's been six months and we've seen no patrols."

RL nodded slightly. "So why did you need more time?"

RS bit his lower lip, taking a breath. "I want to become a human. And I wasn't going to tell you. It was going to be a surprise, but…I've been abandoned."

RL blinked. "What? Human?"

RS nodded with faint traces of a smirk.

"But…abandoned? Huh?"

"Well…not abandoned. I kind of…left them. But it doesn't matter."

RL nodded slightly, his mind reeling.

"I need your help."

"What can I do...if you haven't noticed, I'm still human."

RS smirked. "Yeah, I know. But do…humans, keep…records?"

RL nodded slightly, a frown on his face. "We have libraries…like history books…"

RS nodded, a grin on his face. "Okay, so history books – look in those as far back as you can and see if there is _any_ mention of merfolk."

RL swallowed hard and nodded. "It won't be open…right now."

'Your Song' blasted through the cave again.

**From; DPS**

**You okay? You haven't come home yet…and I'm quite aware what day it is…but still. **

RL smirked at the phone, and RS quirked an eyebrow.

"They want to know if I'm okay. Can I tell them about you…?"

RS nodded.

_To; DPS_

_He's back._

He grinned to himself and turned back to RS.

"They might be able to help you look."

RL nodded and pulled him into another hug. RS was careful to avoid the familia and hugged him back, chuckling.

"Thank you for coming back." RL whispered. "You said you wouldn't, and I thought you wouldn't, but you did."

RS sighed. "You told me you loved me…four years ago, and I didn't say anything except that we couldn't be together. I'm sorry for that." He whispered back. "Because I do love you."

RL's eyes fluttered shut and he pulled him tighter. He waited a beat.

"Why don't you want us to bond?"

RS closed his eyes.

"I know you don't want us to. You keep moving away and you're being careful. But why?"

"If there's an accident, or if someone finds me, then you're in trouble."

"But…"

"RL, don't argue with me. I'm not going to leave if I can help it, but I'm not risking your life again."

RL sighed. "Fine."

RS glanced around the cove. "Are you living here now?"

RL shook his head sadly. "DPS and DYS didn't let me. I'm living with them now…they decided to adopt me so they could keep an eye on me."

RS beamed. "They're good people."

RL nodded. "They've practically been my parents since you left. Making sure I ate…distracting me…" he bit his lip. "So where are you staying now?"

"Here. In this lagoon."

RL's eyes lit up. "Me too. I'm going to live in the cove."

RS chuckled. "No…you stay with DPS and DYS."

RL pouted. "Why? I can bring a sleeping bag and maybe a camper bed. And then we can talk all night and…"

The look on RS' face brought him to a stop.

"Why?"

"Because we'll talk all night. And you'll never get anything done."

RL scoffed. "Sure I will!"

"Okay, fine. Spend a week, sleeping here."

"Gladly."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: The end of this chapter is just lame. Pretend it ends better. I'm tiyyahhhdd..**_

* * *

><p>RL lay on his stomach, his lower lip being pulled into RS' mouth. They'd been laying like this for a while – kissing, touching (from the waist up, that is), and getting to know each other. RS' fingers were threaded through RL's hair – his left hand clutching at his regrowth. RL was feeling the muscles on his back – his strong shoulder blades and the tiny bit of spine he could feel.<p>

"Oh dear god."

The two of them jumped apart, flaming red, and DYS covered his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. DPS was behind him, eyebrows raised.

"Priorities guys." He grinned, hauling the camper bed through the tunnel.

"Priorities my ass." RS grinned. "We already said hello."

DYS pulled the sleeping bag through and deposited on the bed.

"So what happened to not coming back?"

"I got lonely." RS grinned, dragging RL back down to kiss him again.

DYS and DPS grinned awkwardly, setting up the bed in the far corner.

"This is going to suck in the morning."

RL pulled away. "Why?"

"Sun's gonna shine _right_ in your eyes." He laughed.

"Can you put it the other side?"

"Then the wind would blow onto your face."

RS was grinning smugly. "Told you you'd hate it."

RL frowned. "Quiet you. I'll just…" he shook his head and then grinned. "Waking up early means more time with you!"

RS' eye twitched, and DYS' grin grew.

"You guys are adorable." He cooed, before returning to helping DPS set up the bed.

"So you're going to spend a week here, right?" DPS asked, sitting on the rocks.

"Longer, if I can." RL grinned cheekily.

"We made a bet." RS explained.

"So…you _will_ come and visit us, right? I mean, you need some food eventually." DYS asked softly.

RL grinned. "Don't worry. I'll come visit you during meal times."

"Don't kiss for too long." DPS advised them. "You'll end up sucking each other's faces off."

DYS and DPS burst into simultaneous laughter, and RS and RL looked at them with wide eyes.

^.^

"We've got to do something." RYS muttered.

"Hmm?" CS asked lazily from where she was trying to make a necklace from shells.

"We need to stop RS."

"Why? You said it couldn't happen…" BG said softly, toying with her tail.

RYS let out a breath. "I lied."

They all paused. "What?"

"I thought we could talk him out of it! I don't want my brother to be human!"

"But…_how_ does it even work?" CS2 asked, rolling onto her stomach.

She sighed. "It's a special combination of things. It takes a lot of mental attitude, a couple of things from the ocean and a couple of things from land. And knowing RS and RL…they'll find out how."

CS bit her lip, taking RYS' hand and squeezing it. "What's so bad about him becoming human…?"

Her gaze turned to the ocean floor. "He is my brother…and no matter how much I hate him…I love him. And I'll miss him."

"We can still see him all the time." BG tried to reason, but RYS shook her head.

"It's not the same." She sighed. "And also, how would we ever explain it to the merfolk?"

BG bit her lip. "RYS…we're not…we _can't_ ever go back. You saw what they did to us the first time we returned…"

"The ocean isn't that big. They'll find us eventually." CS muttered

"Not if we keep running!"

"For a hundred years?"

CS2 sighed. "Maybe they'll forget by then."

RYS and CS snorted, before they swam off into a dark corner of the cave.

CS2 took BG's hand, stroking it gently.

"Everything's going to work out fine."


End file.
